


Ain't Our Time To Die

by maybemitch



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bisexual Aasim, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Everyone Is Aged Up Slightly, F/F, Gay Mitch, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mitch and Willy Never Attended Ericson, Pain, Slight Zombie Apocalypse AU, Walker Bites, Walkers (Walking Dead), Walkers Are A Pain In The Ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemitch/pseuds/maybemitch
Summary: When decaying corpses roam and times get rough, all you have to remember is that, it ain't your time to die.





	1. Chapter 1

_ No one really knows why they are alive until they know what they’d die for. _

** _Martin Luther King Jr_ **

—————

A damp hand pressed firmly against the condensated glass shower wall, the large palm visible from the other side. Water droplets found its way to the wrists of the male, before lazily running down the glass in little streams, a narrow trail behind it. Each drop ran in its own undetermined direction, a direction which could potentially lead to its end abruptly, rather than how it's meant too; freely. The damp hand slid down the glass pane, a horrible sound echoed around the room; alongside the water which was plummeting out of the shower head and belting down onto the tiled flooring.

Mitch allowed the water to trickle-down his face, the water beaded on his nose, before tumbling down to the bottom. Mitch couldn't be bothered to wipe away the water which irritated his face, he couldn't be bothered to do anything right now; he was barely functioning. Mitch just stood there, underneath the hot water, as his greenish eyes were fixated towards the steamed wall. The 'thing' which caught his eye was a small smiley face drew in the condensation.

_ Happy, _ he thought, _ how he wished to feel that emotion again. _

Angrily - and with all the bodypower he had - he wiped the steamed smile away, his lips in a sneer as he turned around, finally getting out the unnecessary shower. He wrapped the orange towel around his waist securely, hissing when the fabric grazed his open wound on his hip-bone. His hand twisted around the door handle, flinging the rotting wooden door open, he marched out.

The place he lived in wasn't too much. A small abandoned cottage on the outskirts of the derelict city. The cottage had four major rooms; bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room. Most of the rooms were worn down, the wood beginning to rot from the bottom up. Mould had began creeping up the bedroom walls in the corners; a leak had occurred and Mitch couldn't have done anything, so he just left it. Mitch was just thankful it wasn't black mould. The roofing in the living room was finally beginning to cave in, the support beams splintering into two, piles of stones on the floor, made it impossible to walk across (even in shoes) and also made it extremely dusty. Mitch would have cleaned the room, but it was no use, it would be a horrendous mess before he could even finish.

The cottage was also hard to find, especially with the overgrown trees and bushes which kept the place more of a secret. It was basically Mitch's own little forest, well, the cottage was also at the beginning of a woodland area. Part of him enjoyed the secrecy, he liked not having to worry about people barging into the place he lived, he liked not having to worry about the walkers outside of the door first thing in the morning. Yet the one thing he didn't like about the cottage was that it wasn't a home. It was four walls and a roof. But it wasn't a home, it had nothing remotely homely about it.

_ Mitch wasn't living here, he was merely getting by. _

He so desperately wanted to move on, find a new place to be, yet unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to leave the place he had been for the past few years. Despite it not being a home, he wanted to cling onto the place which he had so many memories, memories of just himself alone and with some people which were no longer with him. The memories with the people no longer with him were tragedies, something he doesn't like to think about or dare tell the tale. Those events left a gaping hole in his heart, which he knew, no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to fix it; he would just have to deal with the heartache, despite it trying to kill him.

Mitch entered the bedroom, the door to it left open a jar. Running a hand through his wet hair, he headed towards the dresser, pulling out a cleanish change of clothes. No matter how hard Mitch scrubbed at the clothes down at the brook behind the cottage, the dirt and blood didn't want to lift itself. He tossed the shirt behind him onto the bed as he began to slip into his jeans. He had to clean his wound which was on his hip, he didn't want it accidentally getting an infection.

Buttoning up his jeans, he turned to look in the cracked body length mirror, the deep gash on his hip-bone mocking him. He still hated how stupid he was for getting injured with his own knife, but he couldn't do anything about it now as it was in the past; which was unchangeable.

He picked up the disinfectant wipes and began dabbing around the swollen gash. He hissed out in pain whenever the solution seeped into his wound, causing it to throb. Mitch knew that this pain would do him good in the long game. Harshly, he bit down on his bottom lip and begun to apply pressure.

The wipe was now a tinted red; a sick red. He hated how much a small wound could make so much blood, Mitch was just thankful the blood was on something else rather than his hands, he couldn't deal with the crimson blood staining his pale skin, again. Mitch slowly removed the wipe, releasing it, allowing it to tumble down to the floor. He would clean it up in a moment, when he was finished. His eyes grazed upon the bandage which was ready for him, his left arm extended, taking it up, then brought it to his hip, covering it. He winced once again when he pressed down too harshly on his swollen skin, the pain was too much that time.

His greenish eyes look blankly into the mirror when he was finished, his lips were now in a frown. Quite frequently when he looked into the mirror, he couldn’t recognise himself and he was having one of those moments right now. His eyes were dull; a symbol that the light inside of them died. A few years ago - maybe two years ago - his life had been fun, his eyes often twinkled with joy, his contagious laugh often filled the air, Mitch was once happy to be alive, but that feeling deteriorated when something horrible happened. 

He bitterly shook his head and took a step back from the body length mirror, a deep inhale through his nose before he spun around, snatching up his shirt which dangaled on the foot of the double bed, he slipped into it. Mitch, once again, ran a hand through his hair, the water matting his forehead. He shrugged his shoulders as he headed out into the other rooms. He needed to go get ready for the new day, he needed his weapons and food ready. He needed to survive a zombie apocalypse somehow.

Mitch headed towards the other room, yet a spruce photo frame caught his eye. The glass had begun to shatter in the left corner, some small glass shards lay on the table. The photo in the frame made his heart twinge in pain; Willy. Willy was frozen in time. Willy was happy in the picture, excited for the new world, a joy to be around. Yet, Willy was not around anymore in physical form, only in spirit. Mitch wasn’t fast enough when it happened, he was just a few seconds too late. And that’s all it takes in this world, a few seconds of tardiness and everything goes wrong. Lives will be taken and people will be left alone in a mourning state.

Mitch delicately picked up the frame, his thumb running over picture Willy's face. Mitch did that everyday, in a way to respect Willy. Sometimes he even went outside into the backyard and spent a few hours sitting besides Willy's makeshift grave - that's another reason why Mitch refused to leave, Willy was buried here.

Sniffing, Mitch gave the photo a painful smile, as his vision blurred over with tears.

_ "Mitch! Mitch, come look!" Willy called joyfully as he chased a butterfly, the wings were mesmerising colours; black, blue and white. The young by followed the insect down the woodland trail, his surroundings forgotten. _

_ Mitch stood at the side of the cottage, his blue jacket left astray by the woven basket. His eyes were locked onto the crops which were growing by his feet. They weren’t the best crops out there, but he wasn’t a farmer, so he didn’t really care. He undid the velcro on his soiled gardening gloves and observed the area. A soft chuckle escaped his lips when he saw Willy on the trail, not far from the cottage. Removing the gloves, he dropped them down to the floor, them now left abandoned in the dead flower bed. _

_ "I'll come look in a minute, bud," Mitch replied to him as his hands rubbed together, "I've got to take the crops inside.” Mitch looked down to the woven basket and received it, the crops he grew wasn't the best, yet it was edible, that's the only good part. _

_ He pushed the front door open, marching over to the kitchen and dropped them down by the old sink. He had to wash them before they could eat, which meant he had to take to go to the brook behind the house, therefore he did. Mitch slipped out the back door, the bucket they use in his hand. The brook water wasn't the cleanest, but he boiled it, ridding it off the bacteria. He crouched down by the brook, scooping up water in the bucket before standing up when he had a moderate amount. _

_ Mitch reentered the house, going back to the kitchen and stood in front of the window watching the trail closely. A frown formed on his lips and his heart sped up when he couldn’t see Willy anywhere. He grasped his knife from the couter-top and barged out the front door. His feet ran to the woodland trail, his eyes analysing the area in great detail. He bit down on his bottom lip as he further into the woods. _

_ Mitch’s mind raced with different scenarios of what could have happened, but his heart was hoping Willy was just messing around and was about to jump out from the bushes to give him a fright. Mitch heard a low growl from up ahead, his body automatically speeding up to the source. His ears began ringing when he heard the blood-curdling screams of Willy filled the air. _ ** _No._ **   
  
_ “Willy!”Mitch shouted in desperation, his knife held in front of him ready to attack any walkers. Willy sobbed in the distance. “Willy!” Mitch shouted again as he got closer to the young boy. _   
_   
_Mitch stormed through an opening in the bushes, the sight of Willy covering his neck with one hand whilst his shirt seeped with the sticky crimson substance. Mitch took a shaky step forwards, his eyes glaring down to the walker which wasn’t completely dead. In anger, Mitch stormed over to the corpse, stomping down on it with all his force, the brains splattering onto the green grass.

_ Mitch bent down to Willy, his vision becoming blurry with tears which built up. He removed Willy’s hand, inspecting the bite mark, his stomach dropping. He pushed his cold hand to Willy’s burning neck, a single tear falling down his face. _

_ “I’m… I’m sorry.” Willy croaked out, his bloodstained hand taking onhold of Mitch’s spare for comfort. Mitch didn’t pull his hand away, he just gave the boys hand a reassuring squeeze, “I forgot the rules. I wasn’t paying attention.” _   
_   
_Mitch shook his head, his eyes clenched shut, the tears falling down rapidly down his face as if his eyes were a leaking faucet. Mitch couldn’t bring himself to speak, he knew his voice would be weak and that it would crack. He wanted to be strong for Willy right now. Mitch reopened his eyes, a soft apologetic smile on his lips. 

_ Willy frowned, “You don’t have to be strong for me,” he mumbled, his hand giving a weak squeeze to Mitch’s. His red puffy eyes stung, tears staining his cheeks, “You can be disappointed in me. I know I messed up.” _

_ Mitch gulped and shook his head, he released a breath before removing his hand from the bite, examining it once again, “We… we can manage. I’ll keep a close eye on you. You’ll be fine. And Willy?” _

_ The younger boy looked to his caretaker, sadness glossed in his eyes. He slightly cocked his head to the side, regretting it when his neck throbbed in pain. “Yeah?” _

_ “You didn’t mess up,” Mitch whispered, leaning forwards, resting his head on top of Willy’s for a slight moment, “I was the one which messed up. I should’ve came right away.” _

_ Willy shook his head, “Please don’t. Please don’t blame yourself. I was stupid.” _

_ Mitch removed his head from on top of Willy’s, coming back to a stand. He scooped the young boy up in his arms, the crimson substance, already staining his shirt; he didn’t care about it right now, he would deal with it later. Willy clinged to Mitch as they went back to the cottage. Neither of the boys spoke to one another. Mitch let out silent tears, whereas Willy just looked shamelessly in front of him. _

_ Mitch wanted to stay strong for Willy and he wanted to save him, yet he knew that was a long stretch. If you were bitten, it was only a matter of time before you turned. Everyone knew that. There was no escape from death after being bitten. _

_ Willy let out a sigh when they neared the cottage, his eyes fluttering shut, but Mitch gently shook him, making his eyes reopen. Mitch gave him a sad smile, to which Willy returned. _

_ Mitch walked into the cottage, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the couch, placing Willy down on the cushioned furniture. Mitch covered the young boy with a soft blanket, then placed the back of his hand on the boys forehead, frowning when the fever had already settled in. _

_ “I’m going to get you some medicine,” Mitch mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He made a direct line towards the medicine box they had. The medication was scarce, but Mitch didn’t care about that, he wanted to help Willy. He couldn’t lose him. Mitch put his hand into the box and began rummaging through it, trying to find the correct medication. He pulled out a box of Tylenol, placing it down on the counter and then a box of Motrin. _

_ He read the back of the boxes, before deciding to go with the Motrin. He took out one tablet and picked up a bottle of water, before walking back into Willy. The young boy lay on the couch, an arm threw over his eyes, shielding them from the illuminating light which crept through the windows. _

_ “I've got some medication for you,” Mitch announced when entered the room. Willy slowly sat up, holding his hand out for it. Mitch dropped it in his hands, smiling at him, “I still need to clean the bites.” _

_ As Willy took his tablet, he nodded his head. He liked that Mitch was showing concern for him, Willy enjoyed that Mitch wasn’t giving up on him, unlike his parents at the beginning of the world. _

_ Mitch pulled a small first aid kit from the side of the couch and began to quickly bandage up the bite marks tightly. Whilst Mitch bandaged them, he thought about what he could do. He didn’t want to do something he would regret, he didn’t want to take his life, he couldn’t do that. _

_ Willy was basically his brother. His brother in arms. He couldn’t take away his life, but then again, he couldn’t let Willy be a monster either. _

_ Willy hissed out in pain, Mitch panicked and dropped everything he held. “Shit. I’m so sorry Willy. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” _

_ Willy shook his head, “You didn’t do anything. It was from the one which you’ve already fixed up.” _

_ Mitch nodded and closed up the first aid kit, putting it back besides the couch. _

_ “Can I take a small nap?” Willy asked quietly as he pulled the soft blanket up him, making him more comfortable, “It might do me good.” _

_ Mitch gave a tight lipped smile, “Sure thing, bud. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” _

_ Willy smiled to Mitch as his eyes fluttered shut. Mitch sat with his back up against the couch, his head resting in his hands as his fingers tugged at his hair in a frustrated manner. _

_ Part of him wanted to break down right now. Cry until he couldn’t cry anymore, but he didn’t want to feel weak, especially if Willy woke up and saw him. Part of Mitch wished he was the one which was bitten. He knew he would’ve left Willy alone, but it would mean the young boy would’ve got to live a longer life. _

_ He sighed, his hands dipping down from his hair, and down to his face. He rubbed it, his hands harshly rubbing at his temples. He hated this situation. He hated it with a burning passion, he wished it was a bad dream. _

_ Mitch sat for hours on the floor. Every time he went to move, his legs gave out beneath him. Each time he turned to look at Willy - who slept peacefully somehow - his heart seemed to shatter. Therefore, he decided that the best thing to do was, shut his eyes and try and take a small nap himself. He didn’t fall asleep though, each time he felt himself slipping into a slumber, Willy would make a small sound, alerting him. Mitch couldn’t bring himself to sleep either, he didn’t want to be sleeping if Willy slipped away. _

_ A coughing fit from behind him made him open his eyes and turn around. Willy had his eyes opened, a hand wiping away the blood splattered on his face. Mitch frowned, as he helped him wipe it away. _

_ “This… this isn’t good,” Willy whispered, a lump forming in his throat, “I’m… I’m not getting better am I?” _

_ Mitch didn’t speak. _

_ Willy began rubbing at his eyes, “I don’t… I don’t want to leave you alone.” _

_ “I’m not going to be alone,” Mitch mumbled, his words weak, “I’ll never be alone. Besides you’re not dying.” _

_ Willy began to sit up, a smile on his lips as he shook his head, “You’re lying to yourself Mitch. I’m dying. You don’t have to lie to me and say I’m not. I’m not a kid anymore, you don’t have to sugarcoat it to protect me.” _

_ Mitch was taken back by Willy, his eyes clenched shut, “I don’t want you to be afraid. Like me, okay?” _

_ Willy coughed again, a groan slipping past his lips as he began to curl into a fetus position. Willy wipes at his mouth again, his greying eyes looking to Mitch. _

_ “I’m sorry,” Willy mumbled, “I didn’t mean to snap at you. But I’m thankful for you, Mitch. For staying beside me this long.” _

_ Mitch looked to him, a hand extending pushing away the hair from Willy’s forehead. He gave him a small soft smile, before speaking in a hushed whisper, “Did you think I’d leave you?” _

_ “I did,” Willy’s voice cracked, “I thought you’d find me annoying and a waste of time. Because I’m younger than you,” Willy sniffed, a tear falling from his eyes, “I thought you’d think I’d get you killed. I was so scared you’d leave me in the middle of the night.” _

_ Mitch’s mouth dropped, he couldn’t believe Willy would think such a thing, he shook his head side to side, soft words slipping past his lips, “I never thought any of those things. You aren’t annoying, nor a waste of time. I enjoy every second I spend with you Willy,” Mitch frowned as he slipped his hand into Willy’s small ones, “And I wouldn’t have dared leave you alone. You’re like my brother Willy. I would never abandon you.” _

_ Willy coughed more blood splattering over his skin. Mitch frowned and stood up, rushing to the kitchen to collect a damp rag. He returned, wiping at Willy’s mouth in a parental way. Weakly, Willy lifted his hand, resting it on top of Mitch’s, before taking the rag from his hand and doing it himself. Willy wiped at his mouth, rubbing away the blood. Willy even began to rub away the blood which was stained onto his hands from earlier. _

_ The room was filled with a painful silence. Mitch picked at his nails with his blood stained hands, whereas Willy just kept dabbing at his forehead calling him down. The silence was a reminder that something bad had happened, that an event was about to occur which would change everything for the two boys. _

_ Willy inched upwards on the couch as he began to take a sip from his water bottle from earlier. He frowned over to Mitch who had his head tilted to the side and his fist balled at his side. “Mitch?” He whispered over to him, causing the older male to lift his head up and look at him, “You’re not going to let me turn into a monster are you?” _

_ Mitch scoffed and shook his head, “Willy, of course I’m not. You know I won’t allow that to happen to you. You don’t deserve that.” _   
_   
_Willy smiled, “Thank you… for not sugarcoating it.”

_ Mitch nods, “You didn’t want me to sugarcoat it. I was just doing as you requested.” _

_ The two boys welcomed a silence in the room again. Mitch found himself sitting somewhat comfortably on the couch as Willy rested his head on his thigh, facing up at the ceiling; yet his eyes were closed. Neither of the boys wanted to interrupt it, it was rare they found themselves enjoying a moment like this. And unfortunately, they weren’t going to share anymore memories like this. Mitch laced his fingers through Willy’s hair in comfort, something he tended to do when the younger boy had a nightmare. Willy released soft snores from his lips. _

_ A whistle of wind whirled around the room, the breeze causing Willy to shiver and his bottom lip to tremble. Mitch pulled the soft blanket up the young boy, smiling when he began to cuddle into it. _

_ Hours passed once again. The sun now setting, the brook at the back of the cottage, glistening in the light. The solar panel lanterns flickered at the front of the cottage, small insects flying besides the bright white light. _

_ Mitch had constantly been biting his lip, the small layer of skin had been bitten off, resulting in it being sore whenever he licked over it. He had been thinking about what’s going to happen in a few hours time. Despite him having time to compose himself, he still felt the heavy guilt on his heart and soul. _

_ Gently, Mitch lifted the boy as he went to a stand. He placed Willy’s head back down on the couch cushions, the boy mumbled some made up nonsense in his sleep, Mitch’s lips twitching up into a smirk. _

_ The older male tiptoed to the only bedroom, his hand grasping at the handle of the chest of drawers. Slipping his hand into the draw, he hissed silently when his fingers brushed the cold metal of the stolen revolver they looted from a decayed corpse. ‘EMERGENCIES ONLY’. That was what they called the weapon. _

_ Mitch collected the revolver, the object felt foreign in his hands. A sinister feel on the metallic object made Mitch shiver. He checked on the safety, before slipping it into the waistband of his jeans. His feet shuffled back into the living room. Mitch breathed in before looking out of the window and into the outside world. _

_ Willy began to cough again, small sobs occurring this time round. The crimson red blood painted his dry cracked lips, his eyes bloodshot. “M-Mitch?” He called out. “Mitch, it hurts.” _

_ “Hey...” Mitch was by his side in a split second, his knees grazing the flooring, small jagged stones stabbing his kneecaps, but he didn’t let it faze him, his hand holding softly onto Willy’s , “I’m here. You’re okay. You’re not alone.” _

_ Willy sobbed harder, his broken gaze locked into Mitch, “I’m not okay… It hurts too much. I…” his sentence was cut short as he began coughing. Blood splattered over Mitch’s face, the older male bringing his hand up to wipe it away. _

_ Mitch frowned, his hand tightening onto Willy’s. The young boy wheezed as he began itch at the bandage on his neck. Mitch’s eyebrows knitted in confusion as he swatted away his hands, “Stop touching them. You’ve got to give them time to heal.” _

_ “It burns,” Willy pouted as he began peeling the bandage away, hissing in pain when removed it from his skin, “It’s not healing is it?” _

_ Mitch inhaled as he shook his head. The bite had begun to turn a decay brown, the teeth marks puffed out, a puss substance laying over it all, “It’s not healing.” _

_ Willy lowered his head. He gulped and released a shaky breath, “Please Mitch.” _

_ “Please what?” Mitch asked, his voice cracking for what seemed to be the one hundredth time that day. _

_ “I don’t want to become one of them,” Willy whispered, “I don’t want you to delay it. I’m not going to get better Mitch.” _

_ A tear rolled down Mitch’s left cheek, a hand ran underneath his nose, wiping it. Mitch felt broken; defeated. _

_ “Okay,” Mitch mumbled as he stood up, holding his hands out for Willy to grab, “We’re going to go to the brook. And we’re going to watch the sunset together. Please? Just let me have that?” _

_ Willy hesitantly took ahold of Mitch’s hands, he wobbled slightly, his legs weak, but he clung onto Mitch to steady his stance. “Okay. Just till sunset?” _

_ “Just till sunset.” Mitch confirmed as they began to slowly head outside. _

_ The two eventually made it to the brook, Willy clung onto the gate in front of it as Mitch let him go. Mitch staggered back slightly, his heart dull. _

_ Willy seemed happy looking at the sunset, his dying eyes shining in the light, his lips which were constantly in a frown turned up into a smile. Willy was enjoying his time again. His brittle arm lifted in the air, his finger pointing slowly at a butterfly which fly in the sky. _

_ “Look Mitch,” He spoke out joyfully, just like earlier, “It’s another butterfly.” _

_ Mitch smiled sadly at the boy as he drew his gun from his waistband, he was a little thankful Willy didn’t have to energy to turn around and face him, he wouldn’t be able to handle the heartbroken look which would be on his face, despite the young boy wanting death. _

_ Willy laughed as it fly back and forth in front of him, his hand lowered resting on the gate, the butterfly found its resting perch on his slender fingers. _

_ “Mitch,” he whispered, hoping the male could see it, he began to turn his head, causing panic to spark in Mitch. _

_ “Keeping looking at the butterfly,” Mitch pleaded, as he began to aim the gun, “Just keep looking at the butterfly and sunset.” _

_ Willy gave a small nod, “It’s almost the same colours as from earlier,” Willy pointed out, “It just doesn’t have any white.” _

_ Mitch sighed as he cocked the gun, aiming it directly at Willy, “Okay. Answer this… if you were a butterfly, what colours would you be?” _

_ Willy hummed, “Green. Just green. Or maybe…” he paused thinking for a moment, “Maybe I’d have a black outline with black polka dots. But green would be the main colour.” _

_ Mitch gulped, the gun aimed waving slightly as his grip on it loosened. _

_ Willy sighed, “I love you, Mitch,” his gaze fixed on the butterfly which liked resting on his finger, “I know we don’t say it often, but I love you.” _

_ Mitch’s finger rested on the trigger, “I love you too, Willy.” His eyes flinching as a soul shattering shot rung in the open area, Mitch’s heart dropped in his chest. The gun slipped from his grasp as he watched Willy’s body fall limp, the butterfly fluttering away. _

_ Mitch’s legs gave out, his knees crashing down onto the grass, tears streaming from his eyes. He bit down on his lip, preventing him from bellowing a sob into the night sky. _

Mitch returned the spruce photo frame to the table, a soft mumble of the word ‘sorry’ escaped his tight lips. The memory of the day Willy died still haunting his mind. He moved passed the photo frame, marching to the kitchen. 

His greenish eyes moved to the small revolver which was located at the back of the countertop, behind the kitchen faucet. His hand twitched forwards, taking the gun in his hands. He hadn’t held it since Willy, he refused too.

The gun felt heavy in his hands once again but he shoved the thought away and put the gun into the waistband of his jeans again. He picked up the knife, putting it in the knife holster which was allocated on his hip which wasn’t wounded. 

With a sigh, he casted his gaze to the bag which rested against the broken refrigerator, bending down, he picked up the bag before swinging it onto his shoulder. Mitch took one more look around the room, before going over to the front door of the cottage and going out into the walker infested world. 

The cold winter air nipped at his skin, as his feet crushed the pebbles beneath his walking boots. He had his arms hugged around his waist as he walked through the woodland trail. Mitch was hit with a wave of nostalgia when he walked past a tree with carvings from Willy. The carvings was small, it was just a small ‘W’. It had originally been intended to be the young boy’s full name, but he had difficulty, so they left it at the beginning letter.

He kept on walking, eyes constantly flicking over his surroundings. He could see silhouettes of walkers in the distance, he would probably head that way to take them out eventually. 

Mitch took another step forwards, a twig snapping underneath his weight. He cursed as he began glaring outwards into the world, in hopes no one was alerted to his presence in the wood area. He smiled when he knew no one was around and began heading towards the traps for the rabbits he set up.

Mitch whistled quietly as he began gathering the caught rabbits. His knife was in his hands, ready to slit the throats of the rabbits, killing them. He didn’t enjoy doing this, but he needed the protein which came with them. Mitch wasn’t a sadistic person, if he didn’t have to inflict pain on the rabbits, then he would release them back into the wild.

The male tied the rabbits up by their back legs, dangling them over his shoulder as he advanced towards another trap set up, further into the towering forest. 

Mitch constantly looked over his shoulders, an ominous feeling overtaken him. Mitch took a staggered steps in a circle, evaluating the area. Something wasn’t right. 

Mitch drew his gun from his waistband, he cocked it, holding it tightly in his grasp as he moved hesitantly forwards into the woods. 

He jumped when he heard the sound of the bushes rustle, the gun aimed outwards, ready to pull the trigger, “W-who goes there?”

No one answered. Mitch frowned, stepping cautiously. He spun around when he heard something else, his gun trained on a tree.

“Just fucking show yourself!” Mitch sneered, finger resting on the trigger. He stomped a foot forwards, his anger noticeable. 

The thing behind the tree revealed themselves. A male, around Mitch’s age stepped out, his bow by his side and a quiver on his back securely. Mitch held the gun at him, he didn’t know if he was friendly or not. 

The other male wasn’t intimidated by the gun being held at them. Their hand twitched on the loaded bow. In a swift movement, they held their weapon up, the string pulled back, a challenging look in their eyes. 

“I suggest you lower the gun,” they ordered, their eyes squinting, “I can release this string faster than you can pull the trigger.”

Mitch scoffed, “Do you want to test that theory?” 

“We can,” they drawled as the bettered their posture, “But I don’t want the hassle of hiding a body. So… Drop. The. Weapon.”

Mitch shook his head, “I’ll drop mine if you drop yours. Fair deal.”

The male questioned him as he slowly began to lower the loaded bow. Mitch mirrored him, his hands shaking as he lowered his gun. His eyes were locked with the other male, a desire to lift the gun back up at him as if he was in a standoff. 

The male dropped his bow to the ground, the metal weapon clattered by his feet. Hands grasped the strap which crossed his chest, lifting it over his head, he allowed that to plummet down to the solid floor. 

He arched an eyebrow at Mitch, “I’ve dropped my weapons. Now you drop yours,” the male’s lips turned up into a smile when Mitch gently placed the gun on the floor. Yet, he begun to frown when he caught a glimpse of a knife in its holster, “Knife also.”

With a heavy huffy, Mitch snatched the knife out from its holder, and allowed it to hurl down to the ground. The tip of the blade stabbed into the ground, centimetres away from Mitch’s foot. 

“What’s your name?” Mitch questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, as he puffed it out. 

They chuckled, “You don’t have to act all tough. But my names Aasim,” he stuck his hand out, awaiting it to be shook, “Yours?”

“Mitch.” He mumbled, taking Aasim’s hand in his, shaking it. The two boys shook hands, both watching each other closely, both were still weary of one another. “So,” he snatched his hand away, he didn’t miss the look of mist of sadness which coated over his eyes. “Where are you from?”

Aasim crossed his arms, a twinkle of uncertainty in his eyes, “From a community. A few hours from here.”

Mitch nodded at the information, “Why are you far from home then? Surely your community has rules with how far you’re allowed to travel?” Mitch paused, raising an eyebrow at Aasim, “What's the communities name?”

“We have rules.” Aasim said bluntly, “I just don’t agree with the leader. Besides, they know I’m outside the _ safezone _. And the community is called Ericson.”

Mitch chuckled at the community name, “Ericson? Let me guess the leader is the son of Eric?”

Aasim fought a smile from forming on his face, “Like I haven’t heard _ that _ joke before,” he rolled his eyes, “So, are you alone?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Mitch replies harshly.

“Let me reiterate. Why are you alone?” Aasim conversated. Curiosity sparked in him, “Have you always been alone?”

“It’s not of your business,” Mitch snapped, “I’m alone because I chose to be alone. Alright?”

Aasim took a step back, he hadn’t expected him to snap at him. He held his hands up in self defense, “I’m… sorry. I didn’t realise that topic was a touchy one for you. So I take it you wouldn’t want to come back with me? Check out my community?”

Mitch shook his head, “No offence Aasim, but I don’t know you. And… and I can’t leave. I just can’t.”

Aasim paused and began leaning down collecting his weapons. Mitch copied, receiving his knife and gun from the floor. Aasim stepped backwards, about to disappear into the depths of the woods. Yet, he bit down on his bottom lip and looked up to Mitch, their gaze locking. He moved the bow in his hands, “Just come back for one day? See if we can make a deal or something? Like we give you things you give us things.”

Mitch bit down on his bottom lip, “I've got nothing to give. The crops I grow are dead because it’s winter. The meat sources are scarce. So we can’t make a trade.”

“You can make knives?” Aasim questioned, his head tilted to the side, “I’m only asking because I know a handmade knife when I see one.”

Mitch’s fingers brushed against the knife in the holster and gave a small nod, “I can. But I’m not willing to become a toolsmith for you. If that’s what you’re hinting at.”

Aasim frowned, “Okay. That idea goes out the window,” his hand gripped at the quiver strap, “Can you just come for one day? Then I’ll walk you back here tomorrow or the next day? I promise.”

Mitch went silent, his eyes looked at Aasim up and down. A hand running through his now dried hair, “What's in it for me?”

Aasim thought, “A community which will be willing to help if you ever get in trouble.” Aasim saw how Mitch smiled at what he said, “So what do you say?”

Mitch bit down on his lip, before tilting his head in the direction of the cottage. He didn’t want to leave the place because he thought Willy would be disappointed with him in the afterlife; but he knew it was his own guilt preventing him from leaving. Therefore, he took a deep breath and nodded his head. 

“Okay.” Mitch agreed. He witnessed Aasim’s lips turn up to a smile, “I’ll come visit your community.” 

Aasim grinned and turned around, his finger pointing out into the dark gloomy woods, “We’ve just got to walk this way for a few miles.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The two males trekked through the woods, an uneasy silence was shared between them, neither knowing what to say to each other. Aasim had his hand resting on his bow, two fingers hooked onto the string, alert. Mitch had both of his hands holding his gun in a vice grasp. Their eyes shared the same gaze when they heard a despairing walker groan, yet both for two completely different reasons. 

Aasim was the one which lead the two, his strides much larger than Mitch’s, despite being smaller than him in size. Mitch walked with hesitation, each step he made, he had thoughts rush through his mind. Mitch’s eyes kept wandering the area, before returning to the brunette hair which belonged to Aasim. 

Shaking away his thought, he tore his gaze from the back of Aasim’s head and towards some bushes which were beginning to die out slowly. Yet somehow the plump berries still clung onto the branch and they caught were the things which caught his attention.

Mitch looked back towards Aasim before diverting his path. He slowly went over to the bush, plucking a berry from the dying branch between his index finger and thumb. His eyes inspected the piece of fruit as Aasim spun around with a frown on his lips.

The smaller male made his way over to Mitch standing by the berry bush, “Is the berry poisonous?” Aasim asked, lowering his weapon.

Mitch shrugged, “Haven't a clue. The only way to find out if it’s poisonous is if you die from eating it.”

Aasim looked at him confused, then slapped the berry from his hand, in a sort of protective way, “You will not be trying that.”

“Relax Aasim,” Mitch muttered plucking another berry from the bush, “It’s a blackberry. I was eating these berries of the bushes before the dead started to walk around. Didn’t kill me then, not going to kill me now.”

Mitch placed the berry in his mouth and began to chew it. Aasim shook his head in a disgusted manner when he witnessed Mitch chew with his mouth open. Mitch picked another, holding it out for Aasim.

“Try them,” he spoke, his mouth full of blackberry juice, “They’re good.”

Aasim scrunched up his nose and shook his head as he turned back the way they needed to head, “You’re disgusting. You know that?” His bow waved at his side as spoke with his arms, “We need to get back before dark or a hunting party will be out for me. So could you stop messing around and eating  _ probably  _ diseased berries and come on.”

Mitch plucked another berry before listening to Aasim, he stepped away from the bush, moving so he was walking next to him, “So what if I’m disgusting? We’re not exactly friends. I’m not going to change my manners to suit you. And those berries weren’t diseased. I’m not an idiot.”

Aasim glared over to him briefly before rolling his eyes and taking off into a much faster pace. Mitch wasn’t overly impressed with how Aasim was treating him right now, yet, he knew why Aasim was giving him a hard shoulder and didn’t blame him much. 

A moan from the undead caused the boys to tense up, their eyes rapidly took in the area. A dismembered walker stumbled out of a bush up the trail. Their arm left arm was removed from their body, a dip in the shoulder where the limb once use to be. Their right arm was chopped, just below the elbow, leaving an unhealed and infected stump. 

Aasim lifted his bow, waving a hand behind him telling Mitch to get to cover. Mitch obeyed, standing with his back pressed to the rough bark of the oak tree, his gun occupying his hands once again, his knife easily accessible if he needed it. 

Aasim drew an arrow from the quiver, aligning it in its rest, he pulled back, taking a sharp intake of breath, before releasing it, sending the arrow whistling in the wind. The pointed tip of the arrow sunk into the misty eye of the walker making it immobile. 

Mitch peeked around the tree, his jaw dropped momentarily before letting out a small wolf whistle, “Damn. Cool it, Hawkeye.”

Aasim chuckled briefly, “Hawkeye?” He asked as he approached the dead walker, pulling the arrow out of it head and wiping the tip on his jacket, before returning the arrow back to the quiver, “Didn’t take you as someone who digs comic books”

Mitch scoffed in return, “I know a moderate amount about comics books, not an overall fan of them. If I’m totally honest, I’m not keen on reading.”

Aasim was quick to turn his head to the male, his eyes wide and a small bit of disgust coated over them, “You're not keen on reading? When was the last time you picked up a book?” Mitch opened his mouth but Aasim continued, “Not a comic. A book. Something with two hundred to three hundred pages?”

“Never in my life have I read a book with that many pages,” Mitch laughed as he shook his head, “Try and guess what my favourite book that I have read is?”

The archer shrugged, “I don’t know. Green Eggs and Ham?” 

Mitch stopped walking as he shoved Aasim’s shoulder, a playfully tint in his eyes, “No,” Aasim arched an eyebrow at Mitch causing him to laugh, “Well, it’s a close second.”

“Enlighten me. What is your favourite book?” Aasim questioned as he came to a halt. 

Mitch rested a finger of his chin in a way of thinking. Eventually he sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t read. I told you, I’m not keen on reading.”

Aasim rolled his eyes playfully as he began to walk again. Mitch was smirking to himself, he hoped that Aasim found it a tad bit funny, but then again he couldn’t ask him if he found it funny as they would make things awkward. 

Mitch bit down on his bottom lip as he decided to slip his gun into the waistband of his jeans and to replace it with his trusty knife. As he walked, Mitch flipped the blade in his hand, catching it without problem. 

Aasim kept looking behind him, watching as Mitch did his small trick. The smaller male was actually impressed to say the least, but he wouldn’t admit it. Out of habit, Aasim reloaded his bow, clipping the arrow into place and lowered it.

“So, Aasim,” Mitch starts making the male turn to face him, eyebrows arched, “What do you know about comic books?”

Aasim shrugged, “Not much really. All I know is that one of my friends, he’s no longer with us, liked them a lot,” he locked eyes with Mitch for a moment before tearing them away, “We ended up using the comics for fuel for a fire.”

Mitch frowned, “I’m sorry your friend died. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine,” Aasim assured, “Everyone dies eventually. You get used to it.”

Mitch nodded, he was all so familiar with death, he could get on agree with that statement Aasim spoke. He licked his lips over, “Did you ever read one of your friends comics?”

Aasim nodded, his gaze now on the trail. He took a sharp left, marching down the path, Mitch followed closely behind. Aasim sighed as he continued with small talk, “Bits. I prefer books. You know Pride and Prejudice or Frankenstein. Things like that. But a comic is relaxing to read. Not overly keen on the pictures in them.”

“What comic did you read?” Mitch asked. He wanted to know if Aasim read any of Willy’s favourites. “Superhero ones?”

Aasim laughed, “Yeah. I mean, I’ve read parts of a Batman one. Don’t ask which one. No idea.”

“Really? Didn’t peg you as someone who would’ve like Batman,” Mitch hummed, looking Aasim up and down teasingly, yet Aasim felt a slight bit intimidated, “I thought you would’ve been Spider-man or something.”

Aasim rolled his eyes, “Unfortunately wasn’t much variety to choose from. Maybe next time I’ll pick a different one.”

Mitch smiled, “Well, when you walk me home tomorrow, come back to the cottage I live at. I’ll hand you a few of Willy’s comics.”

Mitch knew he let the name slip. He knew because Aasim came to a forceful halt, eyebrows knitted together in mixed confusion. Mitch could also tell because his heart ached and his mind raced. 

Mitch scratched the back of his head, “Would you believe me if I said Willy was my middle name?”

Aasim shook his head, stepping forwards. Aasim could tell that Mitch didn’t want to speak about this Willy person and he wasn’t about to force him to talk about him if he didn’t want too. Therefore, Aasim frowned. 

“I don’t believe that your middle name is Willy,” he sighed, taking another step forwards, Mitch took a small one back, wanting space between the two, “But I’m not going to force you to talk about them if you don’t want too. If you want to talk about them in the future, then all you’ve got to do is come back to Ericson and I’ll be willing to listen.”

Mitch gave a sad smile as he looked to Aasim, “Thank you,” he spoke quietly, taking a small gulp due to the lump in his throat, “Thank you, Aasim. I appreciate it.”

Mitch walked past Aasim, despite not knowing where he was heading. Aasim chuckled slightly and jogged to his side. Mitch shifted his head to look at Aasim, a timid smile on his lips. 

Aasim pointes in front of them, “We have around forty minute walk. We just need to follow this path straight and we should be there. And Mitch? You don’t have to lend me the comic books. They obviously hold sentimental value to you.”

Mitch didn’t respond, he just gave a small nod and kept on walking. His hand clenched onto the blade, swinging it down by his side. He began to whistle, a small relaxing tune. Unwillingly, Aasim slightly swayed his head. To Aasim it felt as if he was hunting with the musician. But it wasn’t, it was a complete stranger. 

Mitch sighed as he came to a stop again. He could probably guess that Aasim was beginning to get frustrated with the constant stopping, he was beginning to get annoyed with himself. Yet, even if Aasim as annoyed, he kept quiet and stopped with him, turning to him with a confused gaze. 

Mitch replaced his knife in the holster and rubbed his hands together, “These people at Ericson. What are they like?”

Aasim shrugged, “Normal people who are trying to survive this shit world. Ten other people. Eleven including me. And a dog.”

Mitch looked at him, panic risen inside of him. Eleven different people to greet and get to know. The most people he’s been around was two people at a time. This was going to be a new experience for him, a scary experience.

Aasim itched at his arm as he looked to Mitch, “Ericson is a joint leadership. Two people run it. You’ve got Clementine, I get along with her and then there is Marlon. He’s the leader I don’t agree with.”

Mitch began to walk again, “What's your problem with this Marlon if you don’t mind me asking?”

Aasim straightened the quiver on his back, “Marlon and I have two different personalities. We clash on most things, like he wants us to stay in the  _ safezone _ but I don’t see the point in it,” Aasim casted his gaze to Mitch as they walked, “Marlon wants to reduce the  _ safezone  _ all the time, but I keep trying to tell him that he’s limiting our food supply. But he doesn’t listen for shit.”

Mitch nodded slowly, “So you don’t like him?”

Aasim shook his head, “Don’t get me wrong. Marlon and I may clash but he’s still family. Most people at the school have been there since the beginning, apart from Clementine and AJ.”

“So it’s like brotherly bickering?” Mitch questioned.

Aasim took in the area, they were approaching the school, the silhouette of someone on the water tower made Aasim realise. It didn’t feel like they had been walking for hours, but then again they had been in a constant small talk through it all, so time must have flew for them. 

Aasim waved a hand in the air, the person which was on lookout got down from the post. Aasim slowly turned to Mitch, “I would definitely not consider it brotherly bickering. Okay. So we are about to go into Ericson. Be prepared okay. You’ll most likely got bombarded with questions or not. But I can guarantee Marlon won’t be impressed.”

Mitch gave a timid nod as they began to approach the gate. Mitch was nervous. He didn’t want to screw his chances up even if he was only at Ericson for a day. He didn’t want to mess up his chances at all. If Mitch had to be honest, he wanted to make a good impression so he had people to have his back if he needed. 

Aasim gestured Mitch forwards, the taller boy did as told, walking a few paces in front of Aasim. Aasim was looking at the back of Mitch’s head, a hope inside of him. Aasim could only pray that the kids at school did like Mitch. Aasim knew Marlon would have a little hissy fit over it, but Aasim could handle that.

“Aasim,” a short haired auburn called out, as she stepped out of the rusting gates, curiosity shone in her eyes as she looked at Mitch, “Aasim. Who’s this? You know what Marlon’s like with new people.”

“I don’t care Brody,” Aasim shrugged, “This is Mitch, he’s only going to be here for the night. I thought that because he’s alone, he can come here.”

The girl which was supposedly called Brody looked at Mitch, “You’re alone? Have you always been alone?”

Uncomfortably, Mitch scratched the back of his neck and turned his attention to Aasim, in hopes he would speak for him. Aasim automatically caught on and looked to the girl, “He doesn’t want to speak about it. Can you respect that?”

Brody nodded, “Of course I can. How about you guys come inside, Omar is cooking dinner. Shouldn’t be too long.”

Mitch watched as Brody pushed the gate back open, a welcoming smile plastered on her lips as she stepped aside allowing both Mitch and Aasim into the school. Once Aasim was inside, his slipped off the quiver which rested on his back and rested it up against the wall by the gate. The bow leaned against the stone wall, slipping down as seconds slipped by. 

Aasim turned to Mitch his mouth opened to speak. However he couldn’t speak due to the fact that a male with blonde mullet came storming over to the gate, disgust written all over his face and his fist’s clenched at his sides.

“Marlon.” Aasim mumbled to Mitch, informing him that his was the one said leader, he didn’t get along with. 

Aasim rolled his eyes at Marlon, crossing his arms over his chest, as Marlon got up close to him. Marlon sent a piercing glare to Mitch who was quick to look down to the floor, not wanting to frustrate this person.

“A word. Aasim.” Marlon spat, pointing a finger at Aasim rudely then down to the ground in front of him, “Now.”

With an annoyed sigh, Aasim moved over to where Marlon stood. Aasim’s eyes were coated with the emotion of annoyance. Aasim arched an eyebrow at Marlon. 

“What is it Marlon?” Aasim asked harshly. 

Mitch kept his eyes down of the floor as he held onto his arms, listening in on the conversation, even though he knew it was wrong. Mitch bit down on his bottom lip as he heard Marlon snapped back at Aasim.

“You know we don’t accept new people,” Marlon snapped, anger in his voice audible. Marlon’s lips were in a sneer as he looked Aasim up and down, getting closer to the male, “And what did you do? Invite more people! The reason we don’t go outside the safezone is so situations like this doesn’t happen!”

“Back off, Marlon,” Aasim snarled, his hands shooting out pushing Marlon away when he got too close, “The safezone is shit and you know it! And you know it’s not just up to you if someone comes back. Or did you forget that we also voted for Clementine to be leader also?”

Marlon groaned in frustration, “It’s not that Aasim! You don’t know what he’s like. He could kill us in our sleep for all you know.”

“I highly fucking doubt it,” Aasim laughed, “You're just paranoid. That’s why you think that. Look at him Marlon. Tell me if you think he’s able to kill us in our sleep.”

Marlon snapped his attention to Mitch who was still looking down to the ground and then to Aasim. Marlon jerked a finger into Mitch’s direction, “You never know. He might be acting.”

Aasim scoffed, “You think that. I don’t. He’s here for one night and that’s that. You might not agree but Clementine will. And you know I trust her judgement better than yours.”

Marlon took a step back and held his hand up in self defence, “You know what Aasim? If he’s here, he’s your responsibility.”

Marlon sent a glare over to Mitch, his glare was bitter. Mitch looked up briefly before snapping his gaze down to the floor in shyness. Marlon shook his head as he turned around, heading back to the admin building.

Aasim slowly turned to Mitch, an apologetic smile on his lips, “I’m sorry about Marlon but I did give you a fair warning.”

Mitch waved a hand in dismissal, acting as if everything was fine. But it wasn’t, he was still absolutely nervous, especially considering the way Marlon had just spoke about him. But he didn’t want to admit that to Aasim either. 

Aasim tilted his head as he waved a hand behind him, “So this is Ericson. Nothing fancy. Just a boarding school for  _ troubled youth.  _ I would offer to give you a tour, but you’re only staying for a day, so I’d just suggest going around and meet everyone. I’ve got to go do something, but when you’ve introduced yourself to everyone come find me.”

Mitch just stood at the gate and watched as Aasim took off into a building. His greenish eyes flickered around the area. Each teen was more or less on their own, the small children were the exception. In nerves, he rubbed his hands together and began to decide where to go before turning to look at the person who met them outside. 

The girl he met called Brody was back up on look out, she was hugging her body warmer tightly. He would have to speak to her at some point. He would probably go to her first after he finished evaluating the area. 

Mitch turned his head, looking back out into the open area. He noticed a short red headed girl standing by a fire pit, her arms crossed over her chest. The girl had a frown on her lips as a fire poker rested on her leg. 

Mitch looked behind the girl at the picnic sat two other kids. One was another red headed girl, her hair long and straight, a few stray strands tucked behind her ear. Besides her sat a small boy, his face was scarred, as if it was burnt. Mitch was curious on what happened but he knew it wasn’t his place to know and respected that.

He shifted his gaze over to the couch’s which was in the yard, a smile on his lips when he saw two girls in a small cuddle and a child with an afro opposite them. The blonde haired girl had her head rested on the shoulder of the girl which wore the baseball hat. 

_ They seemed happy together. _ Mitch thought.  _ He remembered when he use to do that.  _

His eyes finally moved to the last duo in the area. Both males stood at what Mitch believes to be the stove. One of the males wore a trench-coat, his hands grasping onto lapels on the jacket, whereas the other male stirred the contents of the pot with an annoyed scowl on his face. 

Mitch sighed and shook his head, as he turned around looking up to the auburn girl on watch, “Brody right?”

They turned around, smiling down to him with a nod, “Mitch, right?” Mitch gave a small nod of confirmation and the female continued to talk, “Nice to meet you. I’m sorry about how Marlon was talking about you not long ago. Don’t let him get to you. But anyways, it’s nice to see a new face around here. Even if it’s only for a day.”

Mitch smiled at her, “Well, Aasim is going to walk me home tomorrow but I could be back in the future.”

Brody turned his gaze away from Mitch when she heard something outside of the walls, “I’d love to chat Mitch, but I can’t let these walkers close to the gates. We can talk later?”

“Yeah, sure. I've got to meet the others.” Mitch mumbled when he noticed the auburn wasn’t paying attention anymore. 

Mitch scratched at his neck as he approached the girl with the red hair by the fire pit. They looked up to him, an unsure smile on their lips. Mitch made sure to stand some distance away from them, wanting them to feel safe around him. Mitch was a stranger, he didn’t want to make them feel as if he was intruding on personal space.

“My name is Mitch,” he spoke softly across the fire pit, his hand joined nervously behind his back, “What’s your name?”

“Ruby.” She spoke briefly. 

Mitch frowned when Ruby didn’t continue the conversation, he didn’t want to press her into speaking if she didn’t want to talk then he wasn’t going to push her into doing so. Therefore, Mitch took a step back and began to make his way over to the two sitting on the benches, until the accent which belonged to Ruby stopped him.

“They won’t talk to you,” Ruby informed him, turning so she was looking at him face on, “They like to stick to themselves. But the girl, she’s named Sophie and the boy is named Tennessee, but he prefers Tenn. They’re siblings.”

Mitch nodded slowly at the information, “Why won’t they talk?”

“Sophie is a twin,” Ruby said bluntly, her voice low, “Her twin isn’t around anymore. And before you ask, we don’t know what happened. Sophie won’t tell us.”

Mitch looked at Ruby. He respected that the people named Sophie and Tenn won’t talk to him and he wasn’t about to try. Mitch casted his gaze over to the siblings, a smile tugged on his lips when he heard the girl named Sophie laugh lightly. 

Ruby looked at Mitch closely, “Sorry for being rude. We don’t have new people often. I hope you can forgive me.”

“It’s understandable,” Mitch assured, taking a small step backwards, ready to go meet the next people in the community, “I’m going to meet the others. I hope we can get to know each other before I leave.”

Ruby smiled at him, “I guess we'll see. Won’t we Mitch.”

Mitch hummed and turned his attention to the other side of the yard. All he had left was the two at the cooking pot and the two girls on the couch. He bit down on his lips as he pointed a shy finger to the two males. The girls seemed to be enjoying their time together and Mitch didn’t want to invade that just yet. 

His feet started heading towards the males, he could hear the taller man out of the two laughing at something and the smaller man tutting. Mitch could only wonder what the dreadlocked male found funny. Mitch would be lying if he didn’t find it relaxing to hear someone enjoying their life still. 

The dreadlocked male turned in the spot he stood, a bright grin on his lips as he looked at the newcomer, “Never seen you before. Aasim meet whilst he was  _ hunting _ ?”

The male which was cooking looking momentarily at Mitch before his attention was back on the food, “If you’re going to ask about the food. No it’s not ready yet.”

“I… I was going to introduce myself actually,” Mitch frowned as he lifted an arm, itching his neck slightly as he looked between the two males which now had a soft sad smile on their lips for making Mitch feel a bit unwelcome. “So… my names Mitch. And I’ll leave you two alone.”

“I’m Louis,” the dreadlocked male grinned, his hand pointed to the chef, “Thats Omar.”

Mitch looked between the two, giving them a small nod, “And to answer your question, I did meet Aasim. He’s the one which persuade me to come back.”

Louis chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes at what Mitch said, “Of course Aasim would invite someone back. He’s caring like that.”

Mitch looked confused at Louis. But eventually nodded his head, “I suppose? He bumped into me when I was in the woods. I wouldn’t know if he’s caring. Would I?”

Louis turned his attention back to the pot, “You any good at cooking?” He asked Mitch.

Mitch scoffed and shook his head, “Oh god no. I would give everyone food poisoning.”

Omar glared at Louis and then at Mitch, “No one else cooks. You know this Louis.”

Louis held his hands up in self defence, “It was a valid question to know. Mitch could have helped if he could,” Louis shifted his eyes to Mitch, “Who you got left to meet?”

Mitch pointed a hand behind him, “Them three.”

“Ah. AJ, Clementine and Violet.” Louis hummed, “Well. I suppose I’ll let you go. I’ll catch you  _ after _ dinner, Mitch.”

Mitch raised an eyebrow at Louis. The dreadlocked male just smirked at him before going back to annoying Omar. To say Mitch was confused was an understatement. Why would Louis be meeting him after dinner? 

He shook his head, cleansing his mind of the semi confusion. He made his way over to the final three. Despite Mitch not having long conversations with everyone, he couldn’t tell if they actually liked him. The only people which showed general interest was Brody and Louis. 

As Mitch approached he heard the three speaking. 

“The tooth fairy doesn’t exist,” the small boy with the afro huffed, his arms crossed over his chest, “If it does why haven’t I saw them?”

The blonde girl let out a small laugh, bringing her legs up to the couch, “You’ve never lost a tooth before. That’s why.”

“The tooth fairy isn’t real,” the boy repeats, “You're not changing my mind…” the small child looked to the male which wore the blue jacket standing timidly listening in, “Who are you?”

The girl in the baseball hat turned her gaze to him, wriggling her way out of her girlfriend's hold she stood before the male, “You’re new.” She looked him up and down, a knowing smirk on her lips, “Aasim brought you back didn’t he?”

Mitch nodded, “I am new and yeah he did. I’m Mitch.”

The baseball hatted girl stuck her hand out, “Clementine,” She smiled when Mitch slipped his hand into hers, giving it a short shake, “That AJ and that’s my girlfriend Violet.”

Mitch looked at Clementine, “You're the other leader?”

Clementine nodded, placing a hand on her hip, “Take it you met Marlon?” She turned to look at her girlfriend and the boy, “I’m going to go talk to Mitch, I’ll be back shortly.”

Mitch witnessed as Violet and AJ nodded at Clementine. The girl grabbed him by the upper arm and walked him towards the flagpole so they were standing in the middle of the neglected school.

Mitch wondered how long the building had been standing for, he knew it had to be a few decades. It was evident that the building was old because the walls and roof had begun to crack. 

Mitch looked at the back building, his eyebrows arched when he saw the burnt building, the one items which were left was the crisp wood and the roof rubble in a semi slope. Mitch made a mental note to ask Aasim on what happened. 

Clementine clasped her hands together, Mitch’s eyes were quick to divert to her when he heard the sound. It was as if he was a deer in headlights, his eyes wide, heart racing in his chest. Clementine gave an apologetic smile, as she unclasped her hands, ultimately deciding to cross them over her chest. “I take it your first impression didn’t go well with Marlon?”

Mitch rolled his eyes as he mirrored the girl before him, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, “Not to rat him out or anything, but he implied that I would kill everyone in their sleeps.”

“And would you?” Clementine asked, in a somewhat challenging tone.

Mitch gave a small frown and then shook his head, “I don't have it in me to take a living life anymore.”

Clementine opened her mouth to ask what he meant, however she lowered her head. She knew exactly what he meant and she respected what he did. Although, she wouldn’t say that out loud.

Clementine sighed, “How long you staying?”

“A night,” Mitch replied, a smile on his lips when he saw Aasim emerge from a building, “Aasim will be taking me home tomorrow. I won’t cause your community any harm.”

Clementine nodded, “I know you won’t. I trust Aasim’s judgement when it comes to new people. If he thinks your a good person, then I’m not one to challenge it. I’m not Marlon.”

“So…” Mitch dragged out his word as he stared intensely at the girl before him, “Is there anything you want me to do whilst I’m here for the night?”

Clementine hummed and nodded her head, “Well considering we are letting you stop and all. And that we are letting you eat  _ our _ food, you could out the kindest of your heart help with the hunting party tomorrow.”

“Depends who’s doing it.” Mitch huffed, “No offence but I won’t be doing  _ anything  _ with Marlon.”

“Wouldn’t put you though that  _ torture _ ,” Clementine chuckled as she saw a spark of amusement light up in Mitch’s green eyes, “Tomorrow should be Louis and Aasim hunting.”

Mitch smiled at the sound of Aasim’s name, “Well… Well I can help the boys tomorrow and then whatever we get Louis can bring back and Aasim takes me home.”

Clementine hummed, “By the way your acting, it makes me wonder if Marlon made you Aasim’s responsibility.” 

Mitch nodded his head in a shameful manner. Mitch feels as if he’s a child because he has to be someone’s responsibility. Although, he wouldn’t admit it. He began to mess with his hands after uncrossing his arms. Clementine noticed his behaviour and looked around the yard.

“You seem like a nice person Mitch,” she turned her attention back to him, “And I hope to see you around here after today.”

“Are you saying I can come back?” Mitch questioned, his eyebrows arched.

Clementine nodded her head, “Yeah. I mean, if you’re a stranger how can we get to know you?”

“You  _ want _ me to come back?” Mitch was confused.

“As I said. You seem like a nice person. One day isn’t going to help us determine if you are or not,” Clementine informed him, “And, if I’m honest. I’d like for you to prove Marlon wrong. He does need to get off his high horse every now and then.”

Mitch laughed, “He does seem very full of himself,” he hummed taking a small step backwards, “I’m going to head over to Aasim. I’ll catch you later, Clementine.”

“It was nice meeting you Mitch.” Clem nodded as she turned around, reuniting with her girlfriend and child. 

Mitch smiled happily at them before heading over to the desk Aasim sat at, tapping away at a book placed before him. 

Mitch chuckled.  _ Don’t tell me he write his own books.  _

Aasim lifted his gaze up from the pages when a shadow covered his work. His brown eyes locked into Mitch’s green, his hand snapping the book shut quickly, not wanting Mitch to read anything.

“So you’re a writer?” Mitch points a finger down to the book.

Aasim shook his head, “Fiction? No. I chronicles everything on what I did today.”

“So it’s a diary?” Mitch moved, sitting down on an upside box besides him.

Aasim shook his head and looked at the cover of the book, “A history book.”

“Diary.” Mitch said again, smirking, “Let me read a bit.”

Aasim grinned and lay a protective arm over the book, “In your dreams. No one reads this book.”

“You’ve wrote about me.” Mitch put bluntly, “Haven't you?”

“Of course,” Aasim replied, his fingers tapped the book slightly, “I’ve wrote that your ugly.”

“Think you said handsome wrong,” Mitch jokes and tried reaching for the book, Aasim slapped his hand causing Mitch to retreat his hand and cradle it on his chest, “Just let me read. A segment of it.”

Aasim shook his head, “You’re not reading my di- history book.”

Mitch grinned and clapped his hands together, “I knew it was a diary. You said so yourself,” Mitch cleared his throat, “ _ Dear Diary, I met some handsome boy in the woods today. I offered to take him back to my community, _ ” Mitch began to snigger when Aasim rolled his eyes, “ _ But now, I believe it was a mistake and I think I want to kill him. _ ”

“You’re infuriating.” Aasim mumbled as he snatched his book from the table, “You’re not reading this. And I can assure you, what you think I wrote was wrong. However, I might write that now.”

Mitch looked at him, his eyes boring into Aasim’s, “What am I, your muse?”

Aasim stood up and turned to look at Louis and Omar who began to dish up the food. He shoved the book under his arm and raised an eyebrow at Mitch, “Just. Just, take a seat at the picnic table. I’ll grab you a bowl and bring it over.”

Aasim gave Mitch a small push, the taller male taking a small staggering step back. Mitch found himself smirking as he began shaking his head. His feet took steps backwards as he watched Aasim intensely.

“I’m his muse,” Mitch chuckled to himself. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Mitch sat patiently at the picnic table. His hands resting on the splitting wooden oak table, his gaze over to the large swarm of teenagers who were surrounding an overwhelmed chef at the food pot. Mitch did like the system they had in place for dinner, how it was it only one person cooking. It made him remember a few years back, when everything in his life was relatively peaceful, when everything had a basic order. 

Mitch’s eyes lingered on the back of Aasim, he couldn’t wait to get to know the male a little better in the next few hours he had at Ericson, hopefully they hit it off and make a good friendship. Mitch’s lips broke out into a small grin when he witnessed Aasim turn, two steaming bowls in his hands. Mitch’s stomach began to growl, he was starving.

Aasim stopped walking when he was at the foot of the table. He slid the two bowls on the table, a smile of encouragement on his lips, urging Mitch to grab ahold of the bowl he wanted. Mitch looked over the tops of the bowls, inspecting the amounts which were in them. They were around the equal amount, at least the chef wasn’t picking favourites. 

“What is it?” Mitch asked as he took the one on the right, wrapping his hands around the ceramic bowl, stealing the warmth from the steaming food.

Aasim took a seat besides Mitch, moving his bowl so it was in front of him and looked down to the food before moving it around with a metal spoon, “Rabbit stew. We have had it for years. Gets boring, I have to admit, but Omar does spice it up every now and then.”

“What?” Mitch asked as he turned to face Aasim, “What does he do? Add different spices?”

Aasim nodded, “Pretty much. You like rabbit stew right?”

Mitch shrugged, “Not my all time favourite, but it’s good.”

Omar and Brody joined the table, their bowls clashing with the wooden table. Omar sent a small smile to Mitch before gesturing to the bowl, “I hope you enjoy it.”

Mitch smiled and finally picked up the metal spoon, scooping the contents up and bringing it up to his mouth tasting it. Mitch smiled when he realised the food was actually decently cooked. Omar was a good chef.

Brody smiled at Mitch, stirring her food as she maintained her gaze to the male, “So, Mitch. Tell us something else about yourself.”

Mitch choked on his food as he looked up to the girl, “What? There isn’t anything to know.”

Brody shook her head, “Your favourite colour? Favourite parent? Anything. Something. Let us know you better.”

Mitch looked to the girl and blinked slowly. He could feel Brody’s and Omar’s eyes on him, they were burning into his sides, trying to get him to crack slightly. Mitch wasn’t allowing the pressure to get to him. Mitch licked his lips over and gave a small shrug to the pair, resulting in the male and female to go into a confused state. 

Aasim chuckled lightly, twirling his spoon around in his bowl, before looking to Mitch, “I want to know your favourite colour.” He whispered

Mitch gulped and tilted his head so he was looking at Aasim. He released the spoon which was in his hold and clasped his hands together. Mitch was quiet to begin with, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He knew exactly which colour was his favourite, however he was afraid of how his voice would sound when he opened his mouth. 

“Green.”

Aasim’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “Your favourite colour is green? Why?” 

Aasim was expecting Mitch to say blue or orange. He wasn’t expecting him to say green.

“Yeah. And you asked for my favourite colour, not an explanation on why,” Mitch snapped harshly. Automatically, he regretted his tone. Aasim was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but decided to his lips in a tight smile. Mitch huffed, “It’s…”

Aasim held a hand up, stopping Mitch from talking, “You were right,” Aasim sighed, “We asked for your favourite colour, not for you to justify why it is also. Just leave it.”

Mitch bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. The teens slipped back into an uncomfortable silence as they ate. Brody, Omar and Aasim didn’t speak to each other, which made Mitch feel somewhat guilty about. The three were friends which probably spoke all the time, but they refused too because a stranger was with them. Mitch did feel like he was invading their personal time right now, but they would’ve told him if he was. 

Mitch pushed his bowl into the middle of the table. A few mouthfuls of the stew was left in the bowl. Mitch wasn’t in the mood for eating anymore. 

He looked down to his dirtied hands. He grimaced when he noticed dried blood beneath his nails, he would have to find something to clean his nails with, maybe a screw or a needle. He inspected the palms of his hands, a thick line of dirt ran down the lines of his hands, he literally had a shower not long ago and he was already mucky. He had no idea how he got this dirty. 

Aasim picked up Mitch’s bowl, stacking them together. Omar and Brody soon finished their meal, placing their bowls on the small tower. Omar picked them up, taking them over to the washing station, it was Tenn’s and AJ’s turn to wash and dry. 

Aasim looked over to Louis’ table and sighed before turning to Mitch, “I’m just going to say good luck,” Aasim smiles, “And come find me later. I’ll show you to my room, considering that’s where you’ll be stopping.”

Mitch rolled his eyes, “I’ve got to share with you because I’m your responsibility?”

Aasim nodded slightly, his lips in a deep frown, “That and because I’d rather have you sleep in my room than in some room we use for storage. At least you’ll have a room which is nicely furnished.”

“You’re too good for me Aasim,” Mitch muttered, a frown on his lips, “You don’t have to let me stay in your room. I’m fine with an unfurnished one.”

Aasim shrugged, “How about we make a deal? If you come back, you can have your own room? But for tonight you sleep in the bunk bed opposite me.”

Mitch sighed and gave a short nod, “Yeah. That’s a nice deal. But why are you wishing me good luck?”

Aasim chuckled before standing up, “Because, it is a ritual that Louis does. He did it to Clem, he is going to do it to you.”

“Yeah, cut the cryptic shit,” Mitch sniggered, “What is Louis going to do to me?”

Aasim shrugged, “You’re going in blind. Can’t help you. Sorry.”

Aasim began to walk away as Louis and Violet came to the table Mitch sat at. Brody and Omar rolled their eyes and stood up, changing tables quickly. Aasim turned back around, flashing a smirk at Mitch. Mitch returned the small smile, before sighing. 

“Mitch,” Louis greeted, turning the chair around before sitting on it. Violet sat opposite Mitch, a smile on her lips. Louis smiled also at Mitch, his hand digging into his trench-coat pockets, “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Mitch informed, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he watched Louis keep digging in his pockets, “How deep are your pockets and what are looking for in them?”

Violet sniggered. “Yeah, Lou. Come on you’re taking too long.”

“I was waiting for Clementine,” Louis shrugged, “She not joining?”

Violet shook her head, “She's going to her shared office with Marlon. They have some plans they need to go over. In other words, Clementine and Marlon shout at each other for however long they decide to stay in the same room for.”

Louis nodded and pulled out a deck of cards which were secured with an elastic band, “Well. I hope she can join us for the next card game. But anyways.”

“You guys still play with cards?” Mitch asked, “What games? Snap?”

Louis chuckled, “No. We play war,” Mitch arched an eyebrow at the game name, “Whats war you ask? Well it’s a game.”

“Yeah, no shit Louis.” Violet glared towards the dreadlocked boy. An irritated half smile on her lips. 

Louis scoffed, “I’m getting to it. So, we all have a pile of cards and we turn them over at the same time. Highest card wins, lowest loses.”

“Wins what?” Mitch asked, watching as Louis dished out the cards between the three playing. Mitch crossed his arms on the table.

“A chance to ask questions to whoever loses,” Louis informed, “So. How it will work if I win and Violet loses or the other way round, the game goes to the next round, as we already know about each other. But if you win and we lose, you get to ask us a question but if we win and you lose we ask you the question. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Mitch nodded, looking down to his cards, “Nothing invasive though. Because I won’t answer.”

Violet gave a smile, “That’s fine.”

Louis looked at the two at the table, nodding his head to begin with game. Mitch pinched the corner of the card, slowly turning it over. Mitch wanted to be a spoil sport, he wanted to win every round so he didn’t have to answer any questions.

Mitch didn’t want to expose himself in front of these people he hardly knew. He knew that was the exact reason why they were playing the game, so they could know him better. But Mitch didn’t want to delve into his memories. He didn’t want to reopen a door inside his mind he closed for reasons. 

The three teens looked between one another, all turning their cards in sync. Violet had a Two of Clubs. Louis had an Eight of Diamonds. And Mitch had a Five of Hearts. Mitch didn’t lose this round. 

Louis sighed, “Next round. Leave the card you turned on the table. Just pile your cards on top of it”.

Mitch nodded. The three turned their cards round again. All their eyes heading to one another. Violet had a Three of Spades. Louis had a Six of Hearts. And Mitch had aNine of Hearts.

“You win, Mitch.” Louis chuckles, “And our Violet here loses. Ask her a question. Nothing invasive though.”

Mitch sighed, his eyes locking onto Violet, “Questions aren’t my strong suit. So… You and Clementine? How long have you two been together? That’s not invasive right?”

Mitch bit down on his bottom lip. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked about relationships. It was only going to come back around to him eventually. 

Violet smiled, “It’s not. Everyone else knows, why can’t you? We’ve been together for a few years. We’ve been together for around a year.”

Mitch smiled softly, “Can we move on?”

Louis nodded and began to turn the next card around, Mitch and Violet doing the same. The teens all looked at each other. Violet had a Jack of Clubs. Louis had a Jack of Hearts and Mitch surprisingly had a Jack of Diamonds. 

“Heh,” Louis breathed, “Wasn’t expecting this scenario. Next question.”

The next few rounds went by breezefully, Violet and Louis were the main ones which won. It caused Mitch to be filled with relief when he didn’t have to answer questions. Louis and Violet were getting annoyed with it but kept it to themselves.

The three turned their cards again. Louis turned his gaze to Mitch, a mischievous grin on his lips as he showed his Queen of Diamond to the group. Mitch swore lightly under his breath as he slowly turned around his Ace of Spades.  _ He lost, this was the first time he lost.  _

“I win.” Louis grins as he looked at Violet’s card, the blonde had a Four of Hearts. 

Mitch shook his head, “An Ace can be considered as an eleven.” He points out.

Louis nodded in agreement, his eyes squinting at the male, “Yeah, if you’re playing blackjack, which were not. So it’s a one. You’ve lost, Mitchell.”

Mitch glared at Louis and sighed in defeat. He dropped his card to the table and rested his head on his hand as he waited for his question, “It’s Mitch. Not Mitchell.”

Louis chuckled, “So  _ Mitchell _ , have you ever had a girlfriend?” 

The question caught Mitch off guard, his cheeks heated up. He wasn’t expecting Louis to ask about his love life, Mitch wasn’t expecting Louis to get personal, although, Mitch wouldn’t consider it invasive. He asked about Violet’s love life, they had all right to ask him the same. Mitch looked between the male and female playing the card game with him, his moved his hands to his thighs, rubbing them in nerves. 

_ Mitch grumbled as his eyes fluttered open, the sunlight was slipping through the fabric blinds, warming his face. Mitch lazily threw a bare arm over his eyes, shielding himself from the seeping sunlight. Mitch snuggled back down in the bed, trying to fall back asleep in the queen sized bed.  _

_ “You can’t sleep forever,” A voice hummed into the room. They were sitting on the end of the bed, their button up shirt open, exposing their tank top, they had their foot up resting on the frame of the bed as they tied their laces. They were looking at Mitch, a soft loving smile on their lips, “And you can’t stay in bed all day.” _

_ Mitch grinned sleepily, “Who says I can’t stay in bed all day? If you were correct with what day it is, today is meant to be Sunday. You know, the day of rest.”  _

_ The person arched a brow at Mitch, their lips turned into a pout, eyes still lingering on their boyfriend, “Babe, just get up.” _

_ Mitch scowled at the nickname, “Nate,” Mitch pushed himself up so he was sitting up in bed, “You know I don’t like you calling me babe. It just doesn’t sound right. Sounds… wrong.” _

_ Nate laughed at Mitch and picked up his shirt from the floor, throwing it towards Mitch, “Just get dressed,” Nate finished tying his shoe and placed it back on the floor. Nate stood up, smiling over to Mitch,“I expect to see you in the kitchen in five minutes.” _

_ Mitch smirked, “And if I’m not in the kitchen in five minutes?” _

_ Nate sent a glare to Mitch, “You’ll be on the couch for tonight and tomorrow.” _

_ “Doubt it.” Mitch laughed, as he grabbed ahold of Nate’s hand, tugging him back to he was sitting in the bed.  _

_ “Mitch, I have to go wake up Willy and make his bre-” Nate was cut off when Mitch softly placed his lips against his.  _

_ Nate’s eyes fluttered closed, a hand trailing up Mitch’s bare torso, before cradling the left side of his face. Nate’s fingers rested in Mitch’s hair as he cradled the face, sometimes tugging at the long strands when Nate closed the gap between his fingers. Mitch leaned into the cushioning touch, a sense of safety radiating from Nate’s palm. _

_ Mitch’s hands moved from Nate’s thighs and to the open button up shirt. His hands fisted the fabric, pulling Nate closer to him. The kiss was slow, full of love - full of love from one end, the other end, not so much.  _

_ Nate sighed into the kiss, his eyes opening momentarily before shutting them when he noticed Mitch had his eyes closed, his lips broke out into a smile against Mitch’s. Nate hummed as he slowly pulled away, then he decided to lean back in, pressing a kiss to the right corner of Mitch’s mouth, before dipping his head so it was on Mitch’s shoulder, his left hand now resting on Mitch’s naked chest, “I would love to keep kissing you, but I can’t.” _

_ Mitch frowned, his hands wrapping around Nate’s wrist, removing it from his chest. Mitch laced their fingers together, holding his boyfriends hand firmly, “You can. But you just don’t want too.” _

_ Nate lifted his head, “I’ve got to go do my jobs. I’ll see you in the kitchen in five minutes,” Nate stood, turning in his spot before walking towards the door. He stopped in the threshold, bringing a hand up to his lips, wiping them secretly. Nate wished Mitch didn’t kiss him first.  _

_ Mitch bit down on his bottom lip, the thought he did something wrong ran rapidly around his mind. “I love you, Nate.” Mitch called. He hoped his normal confession of his love would make Nate turn back around to give him that one smile which constantly made Mitch fall more in love with him. The one smile which constantly changed Mitch’s mind about almost everything. _

_ But Nate didn’t turn back around. He just lowered his hand away from his mouth, his hands digging deep into his pockets and began to walk forwards, without returning the meaningful sentiment.  _

_ Mitch frowned. The thought he did something wrong more stronger in his brain. He knew the two of them had an argument last night, an argument which lead to Mitch going to bed first and Nate joining him a few hours later. But as soon as Nate joined Mitch in bed, the argument resolved itself, considering they began to cuddle again.  _

_ Mitch began to get dressed, his mind racing with the idea that Nate was still caught up on the disagreement from last night. Surely, Nate would have told him if he was still angry and upset with him.  _

_ Mitch slipped on his jeans and shirt, before slipping on his socks and shoes. He stood up, running a hand through his hair tidying it up, before snatching up his jacket which was hanging on the bottom bed post. Mitch heaved a sigh, before walking out the bedroom door, shutting it silently behind him, then eventually walking carefully down the stairs.  _

_ In the kitchen, Nate had Willy sitting at a table, a small bowl of in-date cereal before him. The bowl didn’t have milk in, Nate didn’t trust using the cow milk the community had. He didn’t want to risk Willy’s life with it.  _

_ Willy took a dry spoonful of his breakfast, his head shifting to Nate as he asked a question, “How come you and Mitch were fighting again last night? I heard you two shouting at each other and then someone slammed the door as they left.” _

_ Nate frowned, “Its nothing, Willy. We got into a slight disagreement that’s all.” _

_ Willy placed his spoon down, folding his arms on the table, “You two are always arguing with each other now. And it didn’t sound like a slight disagreement. You both sounded really angry with each other. You still love each other right?” _

_ Nate bit down on his bottom lip. The sound of the kettle finishing boiling regained his attention. He poured his coffee, leaving Mitch’s mug empty. Nate sat down at the kitchen table, “Every relationship has its ups and downs. Everyone argues.” _

_ “But that doesn’t answer my question if you still love each other.” Willy frown, making challenging eye contact with one of his caregivers.  _

_ “Just eat your breakfast,” Nate huffed, his hands resting on the cup, “Mitch and I are fine.” _

_ “So you love each other?” Willy pressed on.  _

_ Nate slowly nodded his head, a smile on his lips which he forced, “Yeah. We love each other.” _

_ Mitch entered the kitchen, taking a seat opposite Willy, before stealing a piece of cereal from Willy’s bowl. Mitch grinned at him, Willy chuckled softly, pushing the bowl into the middle of the table, wanting Mitch to take some more if he was hungry. Mitch’s hand raised, holding it out.  _

_ “No,” Mitch shook his head, “You eat it. It's your breakfast. I’ll eat something later.” _

_ Nate glanced to Mitch, “You’ve got to make your own coffee. I didn’t know how long you’d be. Because your time management is awful.” _

_ “You told me to be five minutes so I listened,” Mitch shrugged as he pushed back from the chair, marching over to the kettle to make himself a coffee. He poured the water in, then stirred it around with the metal spoon. “What jobs you got today?” _

_ Nate smiled, his eyes lingering down on his black coffee, he traced a finger around the outer edge of the cup, “I’m doing some hunting outside the walls, then on clear out duty.” _

_ “Who with?” Mitch asked, leaning against the counter top. _

_ “Carter,” Nate shrugged, “And you know Zippy? Them two.”  _

_ Mitch frowned. He didn’t like those two men, but he didn’t speak out about it. He knew it wouldn’t end well for him. Nate turned to Mitch, scoffing slightly before standing up, pouring the rest of his coffee away down the drain.  _

_ “I’m going to go,” Nate informed the two, sending a smile Willy as he ruffled his hair, “You better be good for Mitch.” _

_ Willy nodded, “I always am good for Mitch.” _

_ Nate nodded and turned to Mitch, “I’ll see you in a few hours.” Nate leaned forwards, placing a brief kiss on Mitch’s lips and pulled away, not allowing the boy to respond to it.  _

_ Mitch smiled sadly, “Okay. I’ll see you when you get back. I love you.” He repeated his words from earlier.  _

_ Nate bit down on his bottom lip, he could feel Willy’s eyes burning into him, Willy just wanted Nate to prove he loved Mitch. Mitch kept smiling at his boyfriend, wanting to hear the words back himself.  _

_ Nate sighed, “Love you too.”  _

_ Nate left the building, resulting in Mitch turning around to face Willy who had his eyebrows arched. Willy tutted, before returning back to his breakfast. _

_ Willy ate in silence, the only sounds in the room was the constant sound of cereal being chewed into thousands of pieces. Mitch scrunched up his face at the sound of the loud chewing, Willy smirked. _

_ “Is my chewing annoying you?” Willy asked with a mouthful of food.  _

_ Mitch chuckled, “No. You just annoy me in general.”  _

_ The joke caused Willy to start laughing loudly, which made Mitch break into a harder laugh. The two boys just smiled at each other, before Mitch decided to slip into the seat sides Willy. Willy grinned at Mitch, the food in his mouth visible, which caused Mitch to grimace.  _

_ Mitch didn’t say anything though. He didn’t want to accidentally upset Willy, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he upset Willy. Mitch didn’t want to be a villain figure, which stole every piece of happiness and joy which Willy could have, he wanted the kid to enjoy his life, despite the constant despair of tragedy lingered around every unknown corner.  _

_ Willy was grateful he had Mitch in his life. He was grateful that he found him, that he had trusted Mitch enough to follow him. Willy enjoyed the presences if Nate also, but Mitch was the favourite out of the two.  _

_ Willy looked briefly at Mitch, his eyes then wonder down to his breakfast. “Are you happy?” _

_ The question caught Mitch off guard, his breath catching in his windpipe. He looked as if he caught in headlights, like a deer. His eyes locked onto Willy, wetting his lips in nerves. _

_ “I beg your pardon.” Mitch said, trying to act composed.  _

_ Willy sighed, “I asked if you’re happy.” _

_ Mitch nodded his head slowly, “I… yes. I’m happy. What makes you ask me that?” _

_ Willy finished his breakfast, moving his bowl over to the side, “Because you and Nate shout at each other all the time. You constantly argue, neither of you want to back down from it.” _

_ Mitch opened his mouth, but no words came out. He never wanted Willy to witness the ‘fights’ he and Nate had.  _

_ “I know you love Nate,” Willy muttered, “But you’re not happy. You’re sad, you’re sad most of the time. I know sometimes you cry. And you never do that. You never cry, but Nate makes you. Nate shouldn’t make you cry.” _

_ Mitch shook his head, “No. Nate doesn’t make me cry. He’s never made me cry.” _

_ “But he has,” Willy said hesitantly, as if he was scared Mitch would shout at him, “He makes you cry all the time. Nate… he blames you a lot of the time. When you argue. I’ve heard. I’ve sat at the top of the stairs, listening in.” _

_ “Willy… you shouldn’t be doing that, eavesdropping.” Mitch crossed his arms. _

_ Willy nodded, “I know I shouldn’t. I won’t tell Nate, I promise. I know he’ll blame you for my listening in,” Mitch frowned at that. Willy was right, Nate would blame him. Willy stood up from the table, “But, I want you to be happy. That’s all I ever want. I don’t want you getting hurt.” _

_ Mitch smiled weakly, “I’m doing fine kiddo. I’m happy. I swear.” _

_ Willy stuck out his left pinky, “Swear?” _

_ Mitch sighed, looping his right pinky around Willy’s left, “Swear.” _

“Mitch?” Louis snapped his fingers in front of the boys face, concern plastered on his face. Louis and Violet has both lost him to a trance they couldn’t get him out off. Louis nudged Mitch’s shoulder, the boys jerking back on the bench. “You okay, buddy?”

Mitch placed a hand to his heart, it racing rapidly. He gulped and slowly nodded his head, “Y-yeah.” His words were shaky as he blinked rapidly, “I’m good.”

Louis wasn’t convinced, but decided to nod his head. Louis sat back down, licking his lips over, “So, your answer?”

“My answer?” Mitch asked nervously, he forgot what he was meant to answer. 

“Yeah. Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Louis repeated his question from earlier

Mitch shook his head, “No. Never had a girlfriend.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at Mitch, “How come?”

Mitch cleared his throat. “Because I’m gay,” Mitch admitted, “I’ve had a boyfriend though.”

Violet smiled at Mitch, “What was your boyfriends name?”

Mitch sighed, “I don’t want to talk about him.” Mitch looked over to the two and then frowned, “It’s not invasive. It’s just that… he wasn’t nice towards the end and… I don’t want to relive memories again.”

“Shit,” Louis mumbled, a hand shooting across the table, resting on Mitch’s wrist for a brief moment before he decided to retreat the hand. Louis looked softly to Mitch, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have asked.”

Mitch waved a hand in dismissal, “It’s fine. You didn’t know about my ex. Can… can we just move on? Next round?”

Louis nodded and began to turn his playing card around. Louis places the card on the table, looking between Mitch’s Nine of Clubs and Violets Eight of Spades. Louis looked down to his card, the lowest one of the group. He heaved a deep sigh and turned to Mitch. 

“Ask away.” Louis chuckled. 

Mitch looked around the yard, his eyes halting when they brushed across Aasim. He licked his lips slowly, his hands slowly fumbling with one another. Mitch turned to look at Louis. 

“Can I ask about the school?” Mitch questioned, Louis gave a curt nod. Mitch nodded himself, before thinking of a question about the school. Mitch had many. He had some about if they kids he had met are the only ones left and what happened to the adults. Mitch was just curious. He wanted to know how some teenagers were able to band together and keep each other alive despite the word gone to absolute shit. Mitch wanted to know how everyone worked so well together. Therefore, he asked it.

“How have all you guys manage?” Mitch asked cautiously, “It seems like there isn’t any adults around. Have you guys been surviving without guidance?”

Louis shifted in his chair, “We live each day to the fullest. That’s all we can do. That’s how we have managed.. We all bicker, constantly. But we are technically one big happy-ish family,” Louis bit down on his bottom lip, “The adults left at the beginning. They left us all out here to die - apart from Clem and AJ they didn’t attend the school - if you want to put it morbidly.”

Violet decided to join the question answering, “We guide each other. We don’t live without guidance. Clementine knows what it’s like out there. She’s been with other groups, she’s guided us at times. It’s why we voted her to be the leader alongside Marlon.”

“Did you live in a community before?” Louis asked, despite them not playing another round.

Mitch arched a brow, he wanted to speak up about them not playing another round but forced the thought out of his mind. Mitch shrugged, “I’ve been in a few. My ex always wanted to be apart of communities.  _ Safety in numbers _ kind of shit.”

Violet nodded, she understood. “Didn’t you want to be in the communities?”

“I just wanted him happy,” Mitch admitted, “If he wanted to be apart of a community, I wasn’t going to argue it. Wouldn’t have ended well for me.”

“We don’t have to play any more if you don’t want too.” Louis inputted, his hands resting on his cards, ready to put them back where they belong in his trench-coat, “You can go find Aasim.” Mitch smiled at the name and Louis caught onto it.

“Yeah.” Mitch nods, handing his deck of cards back over to Louis, then folding his arms over his chest as he slipped out from the picnic bench. His arms tightened around him as the wind picked up, the breeze making his jacket glare at the bottom. “He needs to show me to his room.”

“His room?” Louis questions, a grin on his lips, “You’re stopping with him?”

“Yeah,” Mitch said, moving on his spot slightly, “He said if I decide to come back he would set me a room up.”

“That’s nice of him,” Violet smiled softly, “Aasim has always been like that. Caring for other people. We won’t keep you. Get to him.”

“What are you two doing now then?” Mitch asked curiously. 

Violet shrugged, “I’ll be going to save Clementine from Marlon and Louis will either go ‘tickle the ivories of the piano’ or go on watch.” 

Louis frowned, “I've got watch, unfortunately. I’ll be playing the piano tomorrow though.”

Mitch chuckled and began to walk away. He could see Aasim sitting in the same place he was before dinner, his feet automatically taking him back over. Mitch just kept on walking, his hand still tightly on his chest.

Mitch’s lips were in a firm line as he walked. He didn’t know how to start a decent, worthy conversation with Aasim. Before was an exception, neither of them knew anything about each other, but now they knew parts. And quite frankly, Mitch wasn’t that interesting; he also didn’t want to delve into his past time and resurface the memories of Nate. That wouldn’t be a good conversation to have with someone he hardly knew, Louis and Violet ask in the game, that was an acception.

Aasim looked up from his book when a shadow covered him. His lips were in a scowl to begin with until his eyes landed on Mitch, his gaze then softening. Aasim closed his book and turned the crate Mitch was sitting on earlier back around and patted it. 

Mitch looked at the crate and bit his lips. He brought a hand up to his neck, scratching it awkwardly, “I… I wanted to know if you can show me to our… I mean your room. I’ve been up for hours and I want to sleep. But you don’t have to sleep, heck-”

Aasim chuckled and stood up, picking up his book and began walking towards the dormitories. Mitch smiled, he liked that Aasim didn’t mock him from his nervousness. 

Mitch kept his eyes fixated on the back of Aasim as they walked in a deafening silence. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking on the heels from the shoes the males wore. 

The brown painted tiles were cracked, the paint chipping away in various locations causing the dull gray of the clay to be eye catching. Mud had been walked into the flooring over the years, it was obviously going to get messy, considering cleaning supplies were hard to come by. The greenery outside the windows had grew wild, the wilderness was acting as if an infection had taken over it, like what happened to the humans. The ivy had gradually crept up the walls over the years, the destination of it unknown, but the determination of it high. The ivy had managed to seal the windows shut, the green plant had cocooned the building, as if it was holding it hostage, in a deadly hug. 

The ceiling had began to cave in, a small pile of rubble left on the floor, brushed against the dull skirting boards; the skirting boards were once glossy. From the hole the caved in ceiling made a spot light, allowing the sunlight to seep through. The small spot light made the dust visible, the fine particles danced in the burning light, aimlessly yet so delicately. The green plant had managed to make its way inside. The ivy leaves littering the broken and covered window sills. The plant was on a mission, trying to take up every ounce of space the building had, trying to steal the freedom. 

Aasim took a sharp left, his feet stomping on the floor, until he came to a stop. His hand resting on the silver knob of the door. He heaved a sigh, his body filled with fear, as his hand on the knob shook. He gulped, licking his lips over, moistening them.

“So,” Aasim whispered, Mitch had to lean in to hear him, “This is my dorm room. Nothing fascinating in it. Just some books,” Aasim dropped his hand from the door knob and turned. He jumped back, his back pressed firmly against the door when he was too close to Mitch, “I… uhm sorry. I just have one rule.”

“No reading your diary-journal-history book?” Mitch asked with a small smile. He knew that was going to be something and he wasn’t about to read it. 

Aasim smiles back to him, the name Mitch called his book made him rolled his eyes, “Yeah. No reading it. I trust you not too.”

“Swear,” Mitch laugh, his heart aching at the recall to Willy. “I mean, I promise.”

Aasim nodded and opened up the door. It swung open, hitting the cracked wall, the broken inspirational picture frames swayed side to side. The windows in the room were boarded up, the glass panels shattered, the tatted curtains danced in the relaxing breeze, occasionally hitting each other when the breeze was wild. 

Aasim stepped in, placing his book in its spot on the desk. He slowly turned, sitting on the oak desk slightly, his arms folded tightly. His brown eyes were burning into Mitch, as the curious boy went on inspecting. 

Mitch brushed his fingers over the books on the shelf, a soundless breath of air escaped his lips as he noticed the book  _ Pride and Prejudice.  _ The spine on the books was creased, it was a clear indication that it had been read a numerous of times. Pulling the books from the shelf, he rested it in his hands, his fingers caressing the cover, an intrigued smile on his lips. 

Aasim played with creases on his plaid jacket, his fingers finding the small holes which were made from the constant wearing. His lips were sporting a frown, then parted a jar. His brown eyes were longingly on Mitch, he so desperately wanted to know what was going through Mitch’s head. He wanted to know what Mitch was thinking about his room so far. It wasn’t special, but it was Aasim’s own little safe haven, so evidently it meant a lot to him.

Mitch turned the book over, beginning to read the blurb, “It’s not a comic,” he mumbled, his words soft like a feather falling, “Seems interesting.”

“Y-you...” Aasim’s voice cracked, making a sheet of embarrassment flush over his face. Clearing his throat, Aasim tried again, “You can give it a read if you want. I know you haven’t read  _ a lot of _ books.”

Mitch hummed, “Thats right.”

“But I’m willing to let you borrow it,” Aasim smiled, moving his arms to the back of his neck, giving it an awkward scratch, “You know, like a friend lending something out. I promise it’s a good read.”

Mitch looked at the amount of pages and frowned, “You’ll be letting me keep this book,” he turned to face Aasim, waving the book around, “It will take me years to read.”

“Why would it?” Aasim asked, moving over to his bed. 

Mitch shrugged, “Oh you know, the dead is roaming around. This isn’t my community, maybe allies, but you know this isn’t my home. I live alone. Which means, I have a constant dread.”

“Constant dread?” Aasim asked.

“Yeah. A constant dread always lingering around me, that if I let my guard down for a single moment… a split second… something bad will happen. That I’ll be the walkers next chew toy. So it will take me years to read because I’ll have to constantly be aware of my surroundings. And all that sort of shit.”

Aasim huffed, pointing a finger abruptly over to the other side of the room to the mirroring bed, “That's yours for the night,” Aasim retreated his hand, resting it on his forearm, gently rubbing his thumb over it, “And you know, you can always trust this place. We are good people, give or take. You don’t have to live alone, Ericson has its arms open for you.”

Mitch looked to Aasim and then to books. He returned the book to its spot on the colour coordinated bookcase and smiled. 

“I’ve lived alone for a few years now,” Mitch admitted, walking over to the bunk he would be sleeping on and sat down gently, the springs in the mattress creaking, “It’s going to take me a while to live with people again. But maybe. Maybe I’ll stay here in the future.”

Aasim nods, “You can sleep now if you want. I know it’s bright out, but you’ve done a lot today. Making new friends is tiresome and Louis probably asked you loads of questions.”

“You and Louis? Sorry, you just mentioned him a lot.” Mitch asked as he slipped off his shoes, “Or you two friends?”

“Me and Louis?” Aasim asked, his eyes wide, “No. We’re friends. And I swear I’ve only mentioned him like twice. That’s not a lot.”

“Eh,” Mitch shrugged, “Maths isn’t my thing.”

“Have you got anything which is your thing?” Aasim jokes, pressing his hands to the mattress so he could lean back. 

“Chemistry.” Mitch informed, “I was a Chemistry ‘nerd’ growing up. The nerd term is used loosely. Dad brought me a chemistry kit so I didn’t fight the neighbours kid,” a small smile took over his face at the memory of his childhood, but a scowl replaced when he remembered his parents abandoning him right at the start, “They didn’t like my face.”

“I can see why. You’re ugly,” Aasim teased, “But you do know Chemistry has maths involved. You know, algebra.”

Mitch rolled his eyes at Aasim calling him ugly, he knew it was only teasing. He slowly nodded, “I’m aware. I could do that.”

“So why can’t you do maths?” Aasim looked at him confused.

“I  _ can  _ do maths,” Mitch grinned, “I just didn’t like it.”

“You know what?” Aasim chuckled, “Why don’t you go to sleep? You’re annoying me.”

Mitch nods and lies down on the bed, his back pressing down on the mattress, meaning his eyes were looking up towards the other bunk, the rusting of the old metal made him frown in disgust, however he knew the kids couldn’t do nothing to prevent metal from rusting in its old age, so he let it slip from his mind. 

Mitch tugged his jacket tightly around his chest, using it as a blanket. Mitch allowed his eyes to flutter shut, an undeniable spooky darkness creeping over them. His heart rate was lowered into a steady beat, a rhythmic pattern occurring in his chest before sending him into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitch awoke when the morning glow seeped through the window, burning into his soft shut eyes. The brightness of the warming sun made his closed eyes squint hard, before covering them with his forearm, which shielded - yet failed miserably - them from the light. Mitch had never been a morning person, he was more of a person who woke up in their own accords. He hated being woken up, especially when it was still sun rise. 

Mitch heaved a sigh as forced himself to sit up, a hand messing up his hair as he tilted his head, eyeing the teenage boy which was sitting on the bed adjacent to him. Mitch focused on the book's title, a sense of amusement rushing through him. 

They were talking about that book just before they went to bed.

Mitch kept his eyes locked onto Aasim, his cheeks heating up when he realised that the other teen had recognised him staring longingly. Mitch coughed, covering up his minor embarrassment effortlessly. 

“Sleep well?” Aasim hummed, placing a book maker in the middle of the pages, softly shutting the book before placing it on the dresser situated between the two bunks. “I want to say you were considering you were snoring and drooling.”

Mitch looked sharply to Aasim, his eyebrow arching upwards in suspicion, “Have you been watching me sleep?”

Aasim’s face heated up, a rosy blush hijacking his cheeks. “I…” Aasim started, the words refusing to fall from his lips convincingly, “I… I wasn’t watching you sleep.”

Mitch smirked, “Oh totally. I bet you have sketches of me sleeping in the back of your journal?”

Aasim shook his head, a mischievous grin on his lips, “Now why would I vandalise a perfect page with your horrendous face?”

Mitch rolled his eyes, “My face is gorgeous. You don’t have to lie about the borderline attraction you hold on me.”

Aasim smirked, standing up from his bunk, “I suggest you stop inflating your ego, you’re not that good looking. And why would I have an attraction to you? I literally just said your horrendous.”

Mitch scoffed as he moved to stand up, his hand snatching his blue jacket from the bottom of the bed, slipping it on his arms. His eyes were locked down on the floor, his shoes seeming to be more destroyed now he can see them without them being attached to his feet. 

Mitch kicked them lightly, the points of the shoes tapping together. With a sad sigh, he slipped his shoes back on, a mental reminder being clocked into his head that he needs to find some new shows otherwise he might as well start walking around barefooted. 

Aasim stood with his back against the broken ladders of the bunk, his arms crossed securely over his chest as he watched Mitch closely. Aasim slowly rubbed his upper arm, the morning breeze nipped at his covered skin. 

“So,” Mitch yawned as he stood after finishing slipping in his shoes. His arms stretched out above his head, his head tilting deeply to side, a small non painful crack filling the air, “Clem said you and Louis are hunting this morning.”

Aasim nodded walking towards the door, holding it open for Mitch, “Yeah. Lou and I always do hunting together. People find it shocking how we haven’t pushed each other into the snares yet.”

Mitch smirked, “There is still time for that to happen. However, that’s not what I was on about. Clem said I can join you two hunting then when you’re done, you ditch everything on Louis so you can walk me home.”

Aasim chuckled, “Putting that much responsibility on Louis?” Aasim was only teasing Louis, other people might not actually see that, but Aasim was. Louis was like his best friend, they had to tease one another. Aasim turned his head to look up to Mitch, “That should be fine. Lou shouldn’t mind.”

Mitch smirked. Both, Aasim and Mitch walked in silence, both looking everywhere but each other now. Mitch patted down his side, his knife was already tucked away - he had obviously slept with it attached to his hip, which was a dangerous move. 

Aasim pushed the double doors open, skipping down the stairs quickly before speeding off into the direction to Omar. Mitch frowned, he didn’t like he was just abandoned, his eyes scanned the courtyard in desperation, his green orbs landing on Clementine who sat on the picnic tables hunched over with her head resting in hands.

Mitch cautiously took the steps down, and began to make his way nervously towards Clementine. He wanted to make sure she was alright, to show concern and that he would be willing to interact with everyone. Mitch shoves his hands in his pockets as he approached the table. 

The girl wearing a baseball cap looked up when a tall shadow covered her like a blanket, her amber eyes looked at Mitch, a small content smile worked its way to her lips. She gestured to the seat in front of her, wanting a small bit of company. 

“What’s wrong?” Mitch asked quietly, “You don’t seem yourself.”

Clementine shrugged, “Marlon being a dick that’s all. He is making everything all about him and it’s really starting to frustrate me. Like, I understand he was leader first but… it’s not your business actually. I’m sorry, you should really get ready.”

Mitch frowned, “Having a dick of a leader really sucks,” he forced a chuckle from his lips, “Especially when that leader was you manipulative ex.”

Clementine raised her eyebrow, “Your ex was your leader?”

Mitch nodded, “Yeah. He was. Absolutely awful at being a leader also. He never listened to suggestions, always complained. God I hated it.”

“Seems like you did,” Clementine replied as she looked across the wooden table to the boy, her lips twitching into a small apologetic smile, “He isn’t around anymore right? I mean, he’s not waiting for you back at the cabin?”

“Cottage,” Mitch corrected, but shook his head afterwards, “And he isn’t. He took off… years ago. It… I don’t want to talk about it really. Let’s just say, he was a manipulative abusive ex. Heck, I hope he’s rotting as a walker somewhere.”

Clementine nods, “Well. I hope so, too. Definitely in my hit list.”

Mitch laughed lightly, “Good thing I can count on you then.”

Clementine swung her legs over the bench seat, straddling the wood for a moment before standing in a swift movement. She gestured for Mitch to copy her, the male did just not as flawlessly as her. Clementine bit down on her lip, a small laugh leaving through her slightly parted lips. She shook her head at him. 

Mitch slumped his shoulders down slightly, shaking his head at her, his eyes speaking for him. He brushed himself down, the dampened feeling of wood still clinging to his faded blue jeans, resulting in a grimace on his lips. 

“Aasim!” A shout boomed through the courtyard, most teens snapping their gaze in the direction of the voice, yet Mitch’s eyes found themselves staring at the boy being called. 

Mitch watched as Aasim turned around, looking as if he has been caught in the headlights. Despite not knowing him for long, Mitch could sense that Aasim’s heart was racing fast from being called out. 

Mitch tilted his head in confusion when Aasim leaned backwards, a small silent chuckle leaving his lips - silence due to the distance between them. Aasim had his hands resting on his stomach as he brought himself back up to a steady stand before jogging over to the person which called him. Louis. 

Clementine turned to look at Mitch, a hum escaping her lips, “It’s an inside joke between them if you’re wondering. They shout to each other across the room or courtyard and then they do something which we all just miss. It’s been going on for a few years.”

Mitch nodded, “They're pretty close right?” 

Clementine nodded as she started to walk towards the two males they were talking about, “They are. We all assumed that they’d date each other eventually, but nothing happened between them. They’ve just this unexplainable bond between them really.”

Mitch frowned, “Oh.”

Clementine shrugged, “Who knows? Maybe if things were different, the world didn’t go to shit, something might have happened. But nothing is going to happen between them. So if you wanna shoot your shot, do it.”

Mitch scoffed, “No offence Clementine. I don’t like them like that. Especially Louis. Like he’s not might type.”

“So Aasim is?” Clementine teased.

Mitch nodded, “Yeah. But I’m not in the mood to date anymore. Relationships are just hard work. No offence.”

Clementine stopped when she was in front of the other two guys, “None taken,” she gestured for Mitch to stand besides the two boys. Louis automatically passed him a bow and arrow, “So you’ll be going out there with them. You’ll be checking the snares along the way. As soon as you get to the end of the hunting zone, Louis and Aasim will know where that is. Louis will come home with everything you’ve got and Aasim will take you halfway home”

Mitch nodded understanding her, “The invitation for me coming back still stands?”

Clementine nodded, “Of course it does. Just make sure your careful. We want you back as you.”

“So optimistic Clem,” Louis jokes. 

Mitch rolled his eyes at the dreadlocked boy, “I’ll be careful. Just, thank you for letting me stop the night and eat your food.”

Clementine playfully hit Mitch's shoulder, “Pleasures all ours. Now get us some food.”

Mitch nodded, before walking out the gate, instantly coming to a stop. Aasim withheld a snigger before walking past him and down the trail, Louis close on his tail. 

The three males walked silently down the path, all looking out for any signs of danger, for any stray Walker which managed to get close to the boarding school. Each footstep they made they had to constantly look over their shoulders, an uneasy feeling in their stomachs. It’s just the fact that they are in the unknown. 

Mitch looked up front to where Aasim and Louis were leading. Aasim was walking at a slightly faster pace than Louis, his bow swinging by his side, the arrows rattling around in the quiver strapped to his back. Mitch could see the red and blue tape around the arrows, 13 of the colour blue, 13 of the colour red, equal amounts. 

Mitch let his eyes drift to Louis, the chair leg he had excitedly informed him as Chairles swinging by his side, the tip of it occasionally hitting the woodland floor. Mitch felt left out right about now, he didn’t know how to shoot an arrow, all Mitch knew how to do was shoot a small revolver at someone who he loved. 

Aasim came to a stop, holding his hand up to the other boys, signalling them to do the same. Aasim lifted his bow, an arrow resting on the string as he scouted the outer perimeter. Aasim took a hesitant step forwards, a twig rolling underneath his walking boots. 

“Nothings there.” Louis pointed out as he held a hand over the stops of his eyes, looking in-depth at the area, “So what’s wrong?”

Aasim shrugged, turning his attention to a snare which had a bunny already caught in it, “I thought I saw someone in the distance. It’s nothing,” he turned to look at Mitch, “You can help check the snares with Louis, I’m going to scout the further out traps. I shouldn’t be too long.”

Mitch nodded and watched as Aasim pulled the quiver tighter across his body as he turned around, jogging quickly away from them. Mitch released a small sigh, a hand resting on his shoulder, he knew it was Louis, he didn’t have to worry about anything. 

Louis tugged Mitch, turning him so they were looking at each other in the eyes, “So. I suppose I’ve gotta tell you things. The traps are on the marked trees, so be careful. Don’t want you getting snagged up by one which never got set off.”

“Like I’d get caught in a trap.” Mitch sniggered. 

“You seem dopey at times,” Louis joked, his voice was different than normal, that’s how Mitch was able to determine that Louis wasn’t actually being serious. Mitch smirked at Louis before turning away, heading towards one of the few marked trees. 

Mitch looked at the trap, a small feeling of disappointment rushing through him as he looked at it. Empty. Mitch didn’t want them to go home empty handed, he didn’t want Clementine to assume that he was bad at hunting. Mitch was good with his own traps, yet they were set up different to his. He had no idea how this was working. 

Mitch tightened the string, a sigh falling from his lips as he took a small step backwards. A small insect fluttered past him, his feet spinning around on the woodland floor quickly, a snap occurring underneath his feet, although that didn’t bother Mitch. His eyes were tailored to the insect fluttering around him. 

Unknowingly, Mitch followed the insect, down to a bush which still had its flowers and leaves clinging to it. His heart ached in his chest, the insect he had been following was a butterfly. Out of all the winged species it had to be a butterfly. He had already lost track of time. 

Mitch didn’t hear Aasim creep up behind him. The boy crossed his arms over his chest, his bow resting on his back with his quiver. He leaned forwards, announcing his presence to Mitch.

“It’s a brush-footed butterfly,” Aasim hummed, a small smile on his lips when Mitch turned to look at him slightly in startle. “I’ve read about it in a book. Got to keep your mind occupied somehow.”

“I just know them as butterflies.” Mitch muttered, “Sorry I lost track of what I was meant to be doing. It won’t happen again.”

Aasim chuckled, “It’s fine. The traps up ahead were filled. We tend to check the closer ones first. And then leave the outer ones for the second trip. Confusing. But it works.”

Mitch gave a small nod, “So what’s the plan now?”

“I’ve already handed everything to Louis,” Aasim informed, “He is on his way home. I can walk you back now if you want me too”

Mitch smiled, “Yeah. You remember the way?” He questioned, earning a nod from Aasim, “Well come on then.”

Aasim began to lead the way, once again the two walked in silence. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, it was enjoyable. Both the boys wanting to enjoy it. Mitch was used to silence. Whereas, Aasim never got to enjoy it back at Ericson, there was always a wave of chatter occurring or laughs and giggles from his friends. 

Mitch pulled his jacket closer over his chest as he turned his head to look at Aasim briefly. Aasim was still carrying his bow by his side, his arrows bobbing around in the quiver strapped to his back. Aasim was missing a few arrows, Mitch noticed. Perhaps, Aasim was going to go back and scout the area they were once in for them again. Although, knowing Aasim, he probably had plenty of the arrows made up at home, all perfected with the delicacy that they need to fly further then expect in the sky. 

Mitch would’ve brought it up for a topic to discuss, however, he couldn’t bring himself to break the silence they were in, despite the dying urge to. Therefore, Mitch tugged his jacket even closer to his chest and lowered his head, wandering down the road home. 

Aasim looked to the side, a smile tugging on his lips as he recognised the berry bushes. With a content sigh, Aasim diverted his path, heading over towards the bush, plucking a berry in a soft pinch and brought it to his mouth and chewed down on it. 

Mitch arched his eyebrow at Aasim, following him, “What are you doi- wait. Isn’t that berry poisonous?” Mitch smirked.

Aasim shrugged, plucking another from the bush, “Haven’t a clue. Only way to find out is if you die right?”

Mitch chuckled lightly, covering his mouth as he did so, hiding his mouth. Mitch’s eyes shined in amusement, a sense of relaxation flooding through him when Aasim practically recalled a joke - well it wasn’t a joke, it was Mitch’s initial thought process. 

Mitch crossed his arms, “Don’t go dying on me. I haven’t a clue where I am right now.”

Aasim looked to Mitch, “Oh well. You’d find your way eventually.” Aasim then frowned, they had been walking for a small while, meaning they were half way, “Besides, all you have to do is keep heading in that direction,” Aasim pointed in front of him, a small path through the trees, “As this is my stop. We are halfway.”

Mitch huffed and looked in the direction Aasim was pointing in. “I suppose this means I’ll see you soon.”

Aasim nodded, pulling at the quiver strap, “I’ll see you soon Mitch. Don’t be a stranger, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” Mitch chuckled before waving a hand at Aasim, “See you later, Sim.”

Aasim smiled, “See you, Mitch.”

***

Clementine lay chest down to the forest floor, a boot firmly placed to the back of the neck, forcing her face down into the mudded floor, a muzzle of a rifle lingered above her head, sending her body rigid. Small pants of struggled slipped from Clementine’s tight lips as she inches her hand towards her trusty knife. 

A tattered walking boot stomped down on the blade, kicking away with one forceful kick. They then pirouetted around, holding the short double barrelled shotgun up at the young boy - AJ - which came out of his hiding spot, revolver held high, “I wouldn’t try it. Any closer, your friend might get her head blown off.”

“Abel,” the women’s eerie voice called to the male, their gaze not leaving the girl they had pinned down to the floor. 

Abel approached AJ, “Good to see you again, squirt,” he chuckled, his voice rough as if he had just finished smoking a cigar. Rising the shotgun, he bashed the side of AJ’s head, sending him rolling in the dirt from the impact. 

“Don’t.” Clementine grunted, watching as the Abel grabbed ahold of AJ, bringing him up to a stand. 

Abel held AJ in an uncomfortable way, as he looked to Lilly, “I've seen these two before. They’re both fighters.”

“We’re looking for one of our own. A girl,” the women told Clementine, her foot applying more pressure, “She was from a community around here.”

“Sophie,” Abel added.

“I don’t know her,” Clementine breathed, only to change her mind when the woman pushed down on her neck harder, “Okay! What do you want with her?”

“So you lied,” the woman chuckled, “We want her back. She... how did you put it... she escaped. Her poor sister is heartbroken. You give her back, we leave you alone. A simple deal.”

Clementine breathed in, “So you’re the assholes that kidnapped them. She’s... she’s not apart of the community anymore. She left!”

“We can still get more people,” Abel told the women, “We have to be close to the school.”

“How about it? You want to take us back to your school, help us talk to friends?” The women asked, “It's not like you have many other options.”

Clementine bit down on her bottom lip, “I’m not putting my friends lives in danger!”

The women grew annoyed, kicking Clementine in the face, making the young girl lying on her back. Clementine rested her hands on the dirt, backing up away from the women. AJ shouted her name, the women lowered the gun slightly, a soft regretful look plastered over her face for a moment, her lips wobbling as she whispered, “Clementine?”

Clementine looked up to her, her eyebrows arching in confusion at the woman when she witnessed the women let her guard down.

“Clementine? It’s me... Lilly,” the women introduced, “You probably don’t remember me.”

Clementine scoffed, “I don’t care who you are you evil bitch.” 

Lilly tutted, yet still held a hand out for Clementine. The teenager girl refused it, climbing to her feet herself, before crossing her arms over her chest. Lilly lowered her weapon completely, not wanting to intimidate the girl and the small boy she was with. Lilly was frowning at her, part of her offended with the fact the girl didn’t remember her, especially considering they were together for a long while back at the beginning. 

Clementine looked to Lilly and then over to the man Abel who was holding AJ tightly. Her look was stern on the older man. Lilly followed her gaze, nodding her head slowly once, instructing Abel silently to release the small boy loosely. Lilly sighed as she looked over Clementine and behind the girl. 

“Lee isn’t with you then?” Lilly asked softly, a frown on her lips, “So he’s dead, then. He was kind to me, even after I shot that women, Claire.”

“Carley.” Clementine corrected, annoyance in her eyes as she looked Lilly up and down.

Lilly smiled and nodded her head as she began to walk, “Lee should’ve never trusted me to come back with the group. It was so easy to steal the RV after you left it. He was quite stupid actually. But the only reason he did that was because he had too much faith in people. Which is probably why he kept you around.”

Lilly side eyed Clementine, “Which is probably why he didn’t make it. The same things will happen to you if you decide to repeat his mistakes. Your little boy there,” Lilly faced Clementine and gestured over to the small child, “You’re going to die protecting him. You may be able to keep this up for a little while longer, but eventually he will just slow you down. A walker you didn’t spot,” Lilly’s voice darkened, “A bullet you couldn’t dodge. A desperate cry for help which brings the herd. It happened to Lee and it will happen to you.”

Clementine shook her head, “You’re forgetting that I’m not Lee. I have survived years on my own.”

“You’ve survived this far. I’ll give you that,” Lilly hummed, “But you and a few other kids hiding out in the woods, you should know that’s not going to last.”

“Fuck we don’t have time for this.” Abel snarled from where he stood from the side, leaning forwards in frustration

“We have history.” Lilly replied casually

“And? That’s what Christmas is for,” Abel shrugged and looked down to the small boy, “The squirt and I have a history. Don’t see me making a fuss over it. Get over it, we’ve got work to do.”

Lilly sighed, Abel did have a point. She turned her attention to Clementine once again, “We can help that boy of yours Clementine. But we need you to do something for us.”

“I’ve already told you,” Clementine snapped, his hands resting on her hips, “I’m not helping you kidnap a couple of my friends. I’m not letting you anywhere near my friends.”

“We don’t need a couple of them,” Abel informed gruffly, “We need them all.”

“Fuck off,” Clementine sneered, “I’m not allowing you to do this. Fuck yourself and your community.”

“Delta.” Lilly muttered, before shifting her rifle, “Fine, you won’t cooperate, we will just take the boy in the blue jacket,” Lilly smirked sadistically, “I know someone who would be excited to see him again.”

Clementine gulped, her amber eyes widening slightly, yet Lilly continued to speak, “He seems like someone who can be roughened up a bit. He’d be a good soldier.”

“Don’t touch Mitch,” AJ snapped in the hold of Abel, the Afro boys glaring at the older women, “Don’t.”

Lilly hummed unimpressed, her eyes lingering on the rowdy young boy. The fondness AJ held for Mitch was inspiring, yet, Lilly didn’t know that the two were practically strangers. Also, Clementine wasn’t going to allow some foul child snatcher to attack Mitch in the dooming depths of the deep forest. Especially when there was no humane soul left to help. Clementine also knew that Mitch had dealt with a lot of traumatic experiences in his past - unspoken, but she could see the shattered soul behind his constant glossy green eyes - so she wasn’t bound to let him become a ruthless murderer. 

With a beady-eyed expression, Clementine analysed the area, instantly recognising Aasim crouched in the bushes, his arrow trainees on his friends who were in a distressful situation. Aasim wasn’t the one to fire without an instruction too, especially when he knew the consequences to his actions could be severe. Therefore, Aasim just sat there, waiting and wanting to help. 

“Actually,” Lilly clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, her lips twitching into a smirk as her eyes flicked between AJ and Abel, mischievous and sinister thoughts racing through her mind, “Considering our darling’ Clementine won’t cooperate, we shall take her kid instead. Leave the boy in the blue jacket for a while.”

Abel pulled AJ backwards, the small boy toppling down onto the floor, a distressed muffled shout falling from AJ’s lips. Abel bent down, his hand holding tightly at AJ’s neck as he dragged him along the woodland floor. 

Clementine went to take a step forwards, Lilly turned to face her, the rifle pointing directly at Clementine’s chest. Her finger resting lightly on the trigger, “I wouldn’t try anything Clementine.”

Clementine huffed, before lunging forwards. Lilly grunted, smacking Clementine up the right side of the face with the stock of the rifle. The young girl cradling her nose, a small trail of blood following from it. 

“No!” Clementine begged with a scream, her legs being swiped from behind her due to Lilly growing frustrated. Clementine watched as Abel kept dragging AJ away, “Please no.”

Lilly smirked turning her back on Clementine, only to witness AJ back on his feet, fighting against Abels hand. Lilly raised her gun, aiming it at the child. 

“AJ!” Clementine screamed, her heartbreaking when a shot rang out.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitch seized. The eerie sound of the gunshot rang out in the woods, a confusing sound to hear deep within an open forest. Mitch felt his heart sink in his chest, a metallic texture bubbling in the back of his throat. Outstretching a shaky hand, he grasped firmly onto the redwood tree, clinging to the wood with all his strength. 

“Calm down,” Mitch whispered to himself, his hand clenching the wood, the bark rubbing off onto his rough palmed hand, “Just take a deep breath.” Mitch clenched his eyes shut, trying to shake the memories from his head, trying to put the sleep the taunting nightmares he put to rest years ago. 

Although, trying to put to sleep a memory which hurts, was only going to cause a pain which was going to endanger someone in the future. 

Mitch bit down on his bottom lip as a memory resurfaced. His heart rapidly racing in his chest, this wasn’t what he wanted now. He didn’t want to have trouble breathing right now, when he was at his most vulnerable. When he was alone in the wild. He would much rather prefer to have this episode when he was at his ‘homely’ cottage. 

“Calm down Mitch!” He snapped at himself, gently head butting the rough bark of the tree. The gunshot still ringing in his ears. 

  
  


_ Mitch flinched when he heard a gunshot sound out in the backyard, in a frenzy panic, Mitch left his post in the kitchen, rushing out of the backdoor. His eyes automatically began to scan the area for an intruder or walker, but nothing could be seen. Other than his other half with his back to him and Willy. _

_ An instant frown tugged at his lips as he glared at his boyfriend wielding a small revolver, a few trails of smoke railing out of the nozzle. Mitch had stated his thoughts on Willy being around firearms several times to Nate in the past, although, evidentially, Nate had once again ignored him - which wasn’t anything new, Nate always ignored him. _

_ "Can I try?" Willy asked, bouncing on his heels as he stared at the revolver in Nate's hold, curiosity shining in his eyes. The urge to fire the weapon was starting to make him impatient. _

_ Nate tutted and shook his head, switching on the safety. "No." A chuckle passes through his lips at the disappointment on the kids face. _

_ "You need to learn about safety first," Nate told him, laying the gun out flat in his hands. "See that?" _

_ Willy nodded, his lips pursed as he looked at the small component that Nate had called the safety. "What does it do?" _

_ Nate chuckled and flipped the button, explaining while he did so. "Well, it keeps the gun from firing. It's what keeps you safe when carrying it." _

_ “Can I shoot it now?” Willy repeated, grinning when Nate placed the revolver into his hand. Nate rounded the small boy, standing behind him, guiding him. _

_ Nate moved Willys arms up, bending his elbows slightly, “Now, rest your finger on the trigger, the safety is already off,” Willy did as instructed, his index finger resting softly against the trigger, “So aim higher.” _

_ Willy lifted his arms up higher, aiming at the target board. Nate removed his arms from Willys and cupped his ears. _

_ “Fire.” Nate instructed. _

_ Willy did as told, clenching the trigger. The bullet embedding itself in the board. It wasn’t the middle, but it was still on target. _

_ “Up top!” Nate grinned, his hand held up high above Willy’s head. The small shaggy haired boy beamed a crooked toothed smile, before raising his hand upwards, moving it quickly towards Nate's hand, giving him a high five. Nate clasped his fingers around Willy’s hand, his lips still in a grin, “Good job, Willy!” _

_ Willy laughed lightly, “I shot a gun,” he pulled his hand away, before handing the gun back to Nate carefully, “Now can you show me something else?” _

_ Mitch crossed his arms over his chest, his nostrils flaring up in utter anger at his boyfriend, “Nate,” Mitch snapped, his boyfriend’s name rolling from his tongue as if it was venom. Mitch tapped his foot continuously on the stone path in lack of patience. Nate turned to look at Mitch, his own lips twisting up into a small loving smile, however that smile was taken away when Mitch continued to speak, his tone still harsh, “Here. Now.” _

_ Nate sighed softly as he put the safety on the handgun as he set it down on the box he had set up in the ‘practice zone’. Nate rested a hand on Willy’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, “Mitch and I are going to have a conversation inside. Why don’t you go do something in the garden.” Nate muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets, slowly walking over to Mitch who was waiting at the backdoor, still looking unimpressed. Nate licked his lips over, sighing when Mitch went into the house, “Mitch. Babe.” _

_ Nate walked into the house, removing his hands from his pockets and shut the door behind him. Nate turned to face his boyfriend, reaching his hands forwards, placing them on Mitch’s hips. “Come on, smile for me Babe.” Nate whispered, as his hand trailed up Mitch’s side to cup his check, pulling him into a small brief kiss on the lips. _

_ Unwillingly, Mitch slowly started to kiss back, his eyes fluttering close, the anger subsiding as the kiss deepened with each movement of the lips. However, Mitch came to the realisation of what was happening and pressed his hands to Nate's chest, pushing him backwards roughly. _

_ Nate brought a hand up to his lips, wiping them with the back of his hand, causing a stinging pain to shoot through Mitch’s heart. Nate crossed his arms over his chest, “What’s wrong? If you didn’t want to kiss me, you should’ve just pulled away.” _

_ Mitch took a step backwards away from Nate. Nate was showing signs of aggression again and he didn’t want to be caught in the middle of it - again. Mitch gulped, “I don’t like kissing you when you’re trying to get your own way. I’ve told you I don’t want Willy shooting a gun. He’s too young. Wait a few years.” _

_ “He’s too young?” Nate repeats in a mocking tone, he stood up straight, standing tall over Mitch’s hunched over frame, “Willy is old enough. He needs to learn how to shoot one. Whether you like it or not.” _

_ “But…” Mitch whispered, wincing when he saw Nate's looming shadow. _

_ Nate rolled his eyes, his hands shooting out to give Mitch a shove. Mitch stumbled backwards, his back hitting the sharp corner of the wall, a throbbing pain shooting down his back, but Mitch didn’t show any signs of pain, he didn’t want to be called weak - yet again - from Nate. _

_ Nate shoved him again. Mitch lowered his head in shame, “I am teaching Willy how to shoot a gun,” Nate states harshly, stepping closer to Mitch, “Willy is going to learn how to use a firearm considering they are better than knives,” Nate pinched Mitch’s chin, pulling his boyfriend’s head up so they were making eye contact, “And you’re going to let me teach him. Understand?” _

_ Mitch nodded his head, his eyes clenched shut. _

_ Nate pushed Mitch into the wall again, “I asked if you understand.” _

_ Mitch gulped, “I understand.” _

_ Nate hummed, leaning into Mitch, stealing a small kiss from his boyfriend's lips. Nate pulled away, smiling, “Good.” _

_ Mitch blinked as he watched Nate leave the house. The empty picture frames shaking on the wall, a reminder of the unearthly slam which ran along the bricked wall. Mitch inhaled deeply, bringing his bottom lip between his somehow perfect teeth - which shocked him too. _

_ He brought his attention to the window, a frown twisting its way onto his lips as he saw Willy still wielding the revolver and Nate sporting a sickeningly sweet smirk, which showed signs of victory from their small argument. _

_Nate turned around slightly, his shit eating grin on his lips as he cockily sent a wave towards his love. Mitch just rolled his eyes, hesitantly sending him a wave back. _   
  


“_ Lilly said it’s a go ahead. Over. _” The crackling of the radio made the three soldiers look down to the small device. The voice which sounded through the radio was rough, as if they’ve been a heavy chain smoker or a raging alcoholic for several years.

The woman holding the radio sighed and pressed down on the button. A small bleep occurred, the signal that it was connected to the radios in its frequency, “_Sending some people towards him. Over_”

The woman looked up, her eyes analysing the two people she was with. A scowl twisted on her lips as she looked towards the only male with them, “You’ll be standing back. You’ll end up disappointing Lilly even more and you don’t want that.”

The male gulped and gave a small nod. His eyes watched as Sullene ordered Dorian to go collect the boy, a wave of sickness rushing over him. He knew how to be ruthless, but Sullene scared him at times. 

Dorian nodded, handing her crossbow over to Sullene, who slung it over her shoulder. Dorian smiled when a silver 9mm caliber pistol was handed to her, the sickening shine of the silver made her pleased. Dorian sighed through her nose, preparing the pistol as she slowly began making her way over to the male wearing the blue jacket. 

Dorian crept slowly, her feet being placed with a strategic hesitation, a sign she was a ‘train’ soldier. Each footing she advanced. A cruel smirk twisted in her lips as she stood up straight and tall. The boy didn’t have a clue. 

Dorian placed her hand harshly into Mitch’s shoulder, her long nails digging in, presumably leaving moon shaped crescents in his bare skin despite the multiple layers of thick clothing. Dorian's cruel smirk seemed as if it was glued to her lips, especially when she heard a small hiss in pain from the boy she had hostage. 

The silver handgun was placed against Mitch’s spine, in hopes of intimidating the young male. Dorian moved the hand from Mitch’s shoulder, over to his throat, holding his head, ensuring he faces forwards. The woman leaned down, her lips in line with his ear, “If you try anything. I’ll shoot you, understand?”

Mitch kept his eyes forwards, head still and mouth shut. He wasn’t giving this psychotic woman the satisfaction of him submitting to her.

Dorian glared harshly at the boy, her hand tightening on his throat, causing Mitch to choke out. His hand shot up, clawing at the women’s hand in attempts to regulate his breathing again. “I asked if you understand.” Dorian spat. 

Dorian grew frustrated with the lack of communication coming from Mitch’s end, causing her to adjust her methods of trying to get him to speak. Her lips were twisted into a smirk when she brought her left leg up to the backside of Mitch’s knee. 

She chuckled darkly as Mitch’s knees collided with the floor, making him kneel before her. She placed a hand on his head, jerking it backwards so his crown was resting on the barrel of the handgun. 

“Let’s try this again,” her words came out hauntingly and bitter, “Do you understand?”

Mitch bit down on his lip, “I understand.” He whispered. 

“Good,” Dorian hummed, removing her hand from his hair yet left the gun pressing harder into his head. “So you’re going to listen to me. Any cocky remark comes from your mouth, I’ll make you regret it.”

Mitch breathed in harshly and gave a small ‘scared’ nod. His eyes trained on a small bunny up ahead of them, having no care in the world, totally oblivious to the danger around them. The gentle energy it radiated, made him smile in content, it reminded him of Willy. 

Mitch jumped slightly when a loud ringing when off in his ear, the smell of smoke made him crawl forwards, his face now looking at the women in disbelief, “What the fuck! Are you trying to blow my head off!”

Dorian shrugged, waving her gun around carelessly, “I asked you a question, you didn’t answer. I wasn’t going to waste my time in telling you how this is going to go down again. I wanted to show you that if you ignore me again, I’ll be putting a lead bullet in your brain.”

Mitch scoffed, “Do the fucking baseball technique. The three strikes and you're out shit. I misheard.”

Dorian shot the ground with her gun, “Fine. Strike two.”

“Oh,” Mitch rolled his eyes, his hands finding the small swish blade he had in his pocket, “Let me guess, backchat caused that one?”

Dorian stalked forwards, snatching Mitch up from the ground by the collar of his shirt, restricting his breathing. Dorian moved her face close, a sneer on her lips, utter disgust and agitation in her eyes, “You think you’re all smart, backchatting. Just wait until Lilly gets her hands on you. Your cocky attitude will be gone and you will comply.”

Mitch grunted, his hand jerking towards Dorian's side with the swish blade exposed, however the one grabbed his hand, twisting the blade from his grasp, before pressing it to its owner's throat, “Good attempt,” she praised, “We will need to work on your fighting ability quickly. Especially combat.”

Mitch’s lips moved, yet no words fell from his lips. His eyes glared bitterly into the women’s, his hands now pushing at her stomach to get her off him, his throat becoming tight. The bastard was trying to suffocate him and slit his throat.

“You act all tough,” Dorian spat, the blade pushing harder, a small trail of blood trickling down from where the point rested, “You can fight walkers not people. You need to be to...”

An arrow sunk into Dorian's shoulder, the pain applied caused the women to release the boy, making him sink to the floor quickly. Mitch wrapped a hand around his throat, soothing the red marks and wound as his lips twisted up into a smirk at the women. 

Another arrow zoomed past, this time landing at the very edge of Dorian's foot, the women snatched at the arrow, tearing it from her shoulder, blood seeping through her jacket sleeve. 

Mitch breathed in, pushing himself to his feet, before marching towards Dorian - little did he know, someone had a bow aimed at the women in protection. 

“You're smart, I’ll give you that. Acting as if you’re alone but in reality you're not.” Dorian smirked, placing a hand on him, “Crafty.”

Mitch frowned at the contact, grabbing her arms, twisting it away from him. His jaw locked as he heard a small crack, followed by a small hiss in pain from the woman. “Go,” Mitch snapped, taking the gun and swish blade from her, “Before I put a lead bullet in your brain.”

Dorian only chuckled as she climbed to her feet using both of her hands, despite the dull throbbing pain surging through her veins. Her brown eyes burning into the teen, analysing him in perfect detail. Mitch wasn’t scrawny, although he wasn’t fat. He was an average build. Mitch had some muscle, that was evident with his biceps hugging his jacket arms. 

Once the woman was finished in analysing the teenager, she then frowned. He would’ve been an excellent addition to the Delta, he would’ve brought a lot of potential to the Delta. Although, that potential was wasted, considering Dorian had failed. She would be returning hope empty handed. Her leader - Lilly - would be disappointed in her failure. 

Mitch gaze harshened, his eyes squinting as the weapon he held swayed in his hands from the twitching occurring, “Well?” He taunted, “Are you waiting for the bullet? I said go! Get out of here!”

Dorian laughed once again, taking a small step back, “Your name is Mitchell right?” She shook her head automatically after, “No. It's Mitch right?”

Mitch shivered at the sinister sound of his name falling from the soldiers lips. Mitch didn’t want to speak to her. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of a conversation. He just wanted to hold the gun at her, with his finger resting on the trigger, in an intimidating way. 

“You know,” Dorian started, her lips rolling from her tongue effortlessly, “Your silence is making me believe I’m correct. So Mitch… if I can call you that.”

“Shut up,” Mitch snarled, “Right now, I’m the one which decides if you live or die.”

“Ah. Ah. Ah,” Dorian tsked. She brought her hand up, her index finger extending before curling in a ‘come here’ motion. Mitch didn’t move a muscle, which didn’t come to a surprise to Dorian. With a sigh she continued with her taunt, “Your true colours are beginning to show. Your potential. Eventually you’ll become a murder… or maybe you already are…”

Mitch inhaled deeply and released the shaky breath. His weapon slipping slowly from his hand. 

Dorian smirked, “You are… were you satisfied? Did the bloodshed make you crave more? Or… or was it a mercy kill?”

Mitch gulped, “I said shut up!” With a moment of anger, he threw the gun at the women before him, the trigger somehow being triggered, causing a bullet to embed itself into Dorians walking boot. 

Mitch scoffed at the woman which was doubled over in extreme pain, turning his head, he scouted the area, a smirked skimming his lips as he witnessed a sly arrow sticking out from the bush. Of course Aasim was lingering around the stalker. 

Mitch looked back to the woman who had gotten up and started to run away, cradling her arm as she did so and she also hobbled from the bullet wound in her foot. A sense of victory still lingered within Mitch as he crossed one arm over his chest, the other rubbing at his wounded neck. 

With a croak of his voice, Mitch spoke up, “You can come out, you’ve saved my ass enough.”

Aasim stood you from where he was, dusting himself down from the dirt before holstering his bow on his back quiver. He set his hand on his hips as he looked Mitch up and down, “Quite frankly, I’m pleased I decided to follow you.” 

Mitch scoffed, “I had everything under control.”

Aasim rolled his eyes, “I had everything under control… bullshit. If I hadn't decided to follow you, your throat would be slit and you’d be a walker right now.”

Mitch grimaced, “Glad to know you have so much faith in me.”

With a sigh, Aasim ran a hand over his face and through his hair, “Listen. Right now isn’t a good time. That woman has people which are camped up somewhere which isn’t good for the school or you for the matter. So if you decide to go alone you might as well say your final words.”

Mitch arched a brow, somehow challenging Aasim, “Oh yeah? You think I’ll fall for them? That I’ll be a part of whatever that woman had in mind.”

“For a matter of fact I do,” Aasim hissed, “You almost got your throat slit. What I’m trying to say is that you heard that gunshot right?”

Mitch nodded, “Of course I heard the gunshot! I think everything within 5 mile raids with ears heard the gunshot!”

Aasim laughed, “Well that’s scientifically isn’t correct.”

Mitch rolled his eyes, “It’s a figure of speech.”

Aasim scoffed, “Listen alright. I think it would be in your best interest to come back to the school. That woman will obviously be back at a later time with more force and more tropes. So if you have people behind you, you’ll more like survive than on your own.”

“So you’re suggesting we get ready for a possible war?” Mitch asked. 

Aasim bit his lip and nodded slowly, “Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m suggesting. Having more people means a guaranteed win.”

Mitch looked around for a moment, turning his back to Aasim as he began to think. Helping out the school would be in his best interest, they might allow him to stay there full time - although Mitch does prefer his independence. Mitch nibbled down on his bottom lip and dug at his nails. 

_ He knew how to make bombs _. Mitch thought to himself, although his ex boyfriend Nate would call him immature and stupid. 

Mitch sighed. “I can make bombs for a defence.”

“Perfect!” Aasim beamed, “I’ll lead the way back to the school and then with Clementine we can come up with a plan.”


End file.
